Birthday Kiss
by chrono96
Summary: It's Stiles' eighteenth birthday, and Lydia lets him throw a party at her house. The problem is, he only knows three people out of the hundreds there, and he starts to feel like this birthday could be a let down. It's getting late though, when she whispers something in his ear, changing his whole night. Stiles/Lydia/Stydia
1. Chapter 1

It was finally Stiles' eighteenth birthday, and Lydia had offered a party at her house. Partly because his house was downtown and no one knew where it was, but mostly because she knew everyone, and everyone knew her. Her parties are always the ones everyone remembers.

"Lydia, but what do I do? I don't know how to decorate for a party." He whines, and she sighs, stopping at the middle of the stairs.

"Honestly Stiles, I have all the supplies out. You and Scott can figure something out!" She holds her hand on her hip, looking at him impatiently.

"Scott isn't even here yet! He has to pick up Kira, and he said they might even be late. You're the one that's good at this stuff." He looks at her, pleading.

"You'll figure something out. I need time to get ready if I want to look good tonight, and you're taking up all of my time right now." She huffs, rolling her eyes. "If you need any help, I'll be upstairs. Medical help, not decorating help." She states, turning around, and finishing her trek up the stairs and to her bedroom.

He knew he couldn't waste time; the party was supposed to start in twenty minutes and he had nothing even set up yet. He lets out a breath, and desperately looks around him, thinking of what to do next. He had never planned a party before, how was he supposed to know how to do this? He blows up some balloons and scatters them around the whole bottom floor of the house, and then goes to the kitchen. He had given Lydia money, and she went and bought party food, because she was the only one that knew how to plan a party. He opened the fridge and grabbed the multiple big bottles of soft drinks, setting them on the counter next to the red solo cups, and got the bags of chips.

After getting a few more various items of foods out, he sat on the couch, tapping his fingers rapidly. Seven minutes. Five minutes. Shouldn't someone be here by now? He worried that only Scott and Kira would show up, and he would look like the biggest loser. Just like every year.

It was down to one minute until nine, and he finally heard a knock on the door. He races to it, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants, thanking God someone actually showed up. Maybe this could be a good night.


	2. Chapter 2

He breathes in and opens the door, only to see a huge group of teenagers standing there.

"Who are you?" The girl in the front asks, giving him a confused look.

"I'm who this whole party is for. Who are all of you?" He gulps, scanning the crowd, not recognizing anyone.

"Party!" He hears a boy yell from the back, and then people start cheering and pushing past him into the house, raiding the kitchen and blasting music. He runs his fingers through his hair, overwhelmed at the group of people he didn't know. He leaned against the wall watching everyone for a while, desperately waiting for someone he knew to knock on the door.

"Where's the beer?!" Someone yells, and they all start cheering.

"Stiles, how can you have a party with no beer?" He looks up, seeing Lydia descend the stairs.

"Lydia, thank god. I don't know what the hell is happening." He walks up to her, leaning over and taking a deep breath.

"You need an expert." she grins, striking a pose.

"You really look great," he says, instantly calming down at the site of someone familiar. Also because it was Lydia. Her perfect hair cascaded down her arms in flawless curls, and her dress was short and black, stopping mid-thigh. She wore tall black pumps, her lipstick was blood-red, and her eyes were winged with eyeliner.

"Of course I do," She smirks knowingly, biting her lip and tilting her head. "Now let's have some fun, hmm?" She laughs, grabbing his hand, and leading him through the crowd into the kitchen. He leans against the counter, dodging a couple that were fiercely making out.

"The party just started twenty minutes ago," He laughs, pointing them out to Lydia as she grabs a case of beer from the fridge, laughing too.

"Yeah well, you'd be doing it too if you could," She smirked, and pulled him over to the fridge. "Can you get these?"

"Alcohol? Are you sure-"

"- God, don't be so uptight. It's not a party without alcohol. Just have fun." She bumps his arm with hers, and watches him grab the beer from the fridge. He carries it over to the counter, and before he even has the chance to set it down, people start applauding and hurriedly grabbing as many as they can.

"Woah, woah." He says, quickly setting it down before he got mauled. Before he even knew what was happening, more than half were gone.

"Those went quick," Lydia laughs, pulling him with her to the living room. People were dancing around to the loud music, and they had to yell just to speak to each other.

"Way too quick," He says loudly into her ear, sighing.

"Good thing I have this," She says, swaying her hips as she pulls a flask from her purse.

"What's in that thing?!" He asks, his mouth open.

"Mm," She takes a swig and makes a disgusted face. "Vodka."

"Straight vodka? Jesus, Lydia." He says, shaking his head, gulping.

"Do you want some?" She leans in, yelling in his ear, holding the flask out to him.

"No thanks," He replies, wiping his clammy hands on his pants (again).

"It'll help with - well, whatever you have going right now. You looked stressed." She tilts her head, trying to persuade him.

"I'm fine." He forces a laugh, and then hears a knock on the door. "I'll be right back." He tells her, as she takes another swig and he walks towards the door, losing her in the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

"Scott. Thank God." He says, pulling him in for a hug. "Hey, Kira."

"Hi, Stiles," She smiles sweetly, holding Scott closely.

"What's wro- woah, there's a lot of people in there." Scott laughs, patting him on the back. "Who even are they all?"

"I don't even know." Stiles laughs, shaking his head and gulping. "Lydia knows a few, and then they know more people I guess. Come on." He tells them, inviting them inside. He noticed some people had made their way outside to the pool, some were playing drinking games in the kitchen, and some were just dancing. Kira looked horrified as sweaty bodies pushed into her accidentally; holding onto Scott's arm desperately.

"You okay?" Scott laughs, looking at Stiles.

"Yeah, I just...Can we go somewhere where it's just us three?" He asks, getting pushed by even more people in the process.

"Of course." Scott says, and they walk outside again, getting a breath of fresh air. They sit on the steps, and Scott pulls Kira close, whispering in her ear to calm her down. Stiles sits there awkwardly beside them and sighs quietly. This party wasn't what he wanted.

They all three started talking to each other after a few minutes, easing Stiles' tension and anxiety. He didn't even want to go inside to his own party. An hour passed of them sitting out there, talking and having fun by themselves. This is what he really wanted for his birthday.

"I don't know, it's just...I don't even know these people. It's not even my party, really. No one here even knows who I am, let alone that it's my birthday." He says, let down slightly.

"Let's get out of here. We can go bowling or just go back to my place and play video games and order pizza." Scott says, always knowing the right thing to cheer him up.

"Really?" Stiles asks excitedly.

"Of course," Scott laughs, patting his back.

"Okay, let me go find Lyd-"

"Stiles, there you are!" Lydia says, swinging the front door open. "Why are you out here? This is your party. Oh, hi Scott and Kira." She smiles, and they say hi back.

"This just...it's not me, Lydia." He says nervously, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I know." Her face drops surprisingly. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault," he quickly says to console her, even though it kind of is her fault.

"Yeah it is." She sighs, brushing hair from her face. "How about I clear some of these people out? It's almost eleven anyway. We can just play a game or something. Whatever you want."

"Wow. Thanks." He says, running his fingers through his hair. He could tell she was tipsy from the Vodka and that's why she was being so nice, but he took what he could get. "Can you guys stay?"

"No, sorry. Kira's supposed to be home in fifteen minutes. We'll do something tomorrow okay?" Scott says, standing up and hugging him.

"Yeah, that's fine." Stiles replies, patting his back as they pull away.

"Love you dude." Scott says, looking sad he has to leave him.

"Love you too." He laughs, shaking his head as they walk down the steps to find his motorcycle. "Bye Kira!"

"Bye Stiles. Happy birthday." She smiles, waving at him.

"Thank you!" He says, before watching them both disappear down the road.

"So," She smirks as he turns around.

"So." He replies, rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet.

"Come on," She laughs, dragging him back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

It hadn't even died down a little; in fact, it might have even gotten worse. They squeezed their way through the crowd, and he did recognize a few people from his school, but they were people he never talked to. He was sure they didn't even know he existed.

She finally gets to the stereo that's blasting music, and unplugs it, making everyone boo.

"Listen!" She yells, standing on a chair. She wobbles slightly and laughs so hard she almost falls over. Yeah, she's drunk.

Everyone turns their attention towards her, boredly listening to what she has to say, waiting until they can party again.

"This party is over. No more loud music, and all the beer is gone. You can hang around if you want, but there are much better parties on a Friday night, and you'd pretty much be wasting your time here. This is the birthday boy, and he doesn't like parties, so this is getting shut down." She says loudly, and he's embarrassed with all the attention he has on him. "Goodbye." She announces, and he grabs her arm, helping her down safely.

"You're drunk." He says, shaking his head.

"Buzzed," She grins, taking another drink from her flask.

People complain and start to file out of the house, leaving it a complete mess. Someone bumps into Stiles while they're hurriedly making their way out the door, making him crash against Lydia. His hands fall onto the wall beside her head, and she smirks, looking up at him.

"This is kind of hot," She tilts her head, making him gulp. She traces her fingers across his jawline, and bites her lip. "Isn't it?"

"Um," He darts his eyes away, shuffling his feet and pulling his hands off the wall, shoving them in his pockets. She laughs at how obviously nervous she makes him, and pushes his chest gently, walking past him. He wished one of them would have made a move, but he knew Lydia was just messing around.

He let out a sigh that was mixed with relief, but also disappointment. He knew Lydia didn't like him that way, and he had accepted it, really. It just gives him a new spark of hope any time he sees her. It's even harder now since they're close friends, and see each other all the time.

A few people still hang around the house, talking and drinking what's left of their beer, and finally it looks like a normal party. She turns the music back on but at a lower volume, and starts dancing provocatively with some random guy. He can't watch her dance like that with someone, so he starts cleaning the house. He picks up plates and chips off the floor, and lugs a trash bag around, getting all of the cups and cans.

"You're the birthday guy, right?" He hears a girl say, and he turns around. It's the girl that was standing at the door earlier. She was very beautiful; dark brown curly hair that goes to her shoulders, hazel eyes, and beautiful brown skin. He was shocked that she was even talking to him.

"Oh hi. Yeah, um. Eighteen. Tomorrow." He laughs nervously, holding his hand out. She shakes his hand and laughs, giving him a weird look. She's holding a cup of beer, taking sips of it sporadically.

"I'm seventeen. I don't turn eighteen for three months." She smiles, and he can tell by the glisten in her eye that she's had more drinks than her words give away. Probably from lots of practice trying to seem normal around her mom when she's had a few beers.

"Oh wow. We aren't very far apart in age." He laughs nervously.

"So why are you cleaning up on your birthday? Aren't you supposed to be having fun?" She asks, smiling brightly.

"Oh yeah, it's just...parties aren't really my thing, I guess." he laughs nervously.

"You're really cute." She smiles sweetly, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Th-Thank you." He says anxiously as she walks closer to him. His back hits the wall, and her fingers trace up his arm. The music was still pretty loud, and there were people around, but no one even glanced at them.

"I want to make-out with you," She laughs, getting closer and closer. His stomach flipped with nerves, as she pressed her body flush against his. She was so close, and he was going to kiss her, but he could smell the alcohol on her breath. He grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"You should go home," He says, hanging his head down.

"What?" She asks confused, backing away.

"You've been drinking and it's getting late. Do you need a ride?" He asks, but she looks embarrassed that she had gotten turned down.

"Thanks, but I've got a friend. Bye. I guess." She clears her throat awkwardly, and hurriedly walks away. He groans at himself, knowing she probably hated him now. He didn't have anything to drink, but he knew she had, so he felt wrong doing it.

He slides down the wall, putting his head in his hands. This night wasn't turning out like he thought it would. How could it possibly get better after this?


	5. Chapter 5

He looks up and sees everyone dancing and having a good time, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He sits there for about twenty minutes, watching people come and go; even watching a couple get into a fight in the living room, right in front of everyone.

"Quit sitting here like a loner and dance with me!" Lydia says, appearing in front of him and holding her hand out. He smiles slightly, looking up at her.

"I don't know…" He says, looking at all of the people.

"You would have _killed_ to dance with me a year ago." She smiles, biting her lip.

"I still would." He finally lets a full smile form on his face, and he grabs her hand, standing up. She leads them through the crowd, holding his hand, and finding an opening in the swarm of people. She starts jumping up and down to the beat, and he stands there, laughing.

"Dance." She stops, and pouts.

"I can't dance." He replies, shaking his head shyly as he laughs. She rolls her eyes and almost takes another drink of Vodka, but he takes it.

"Give it to me!" She says, trying to jump up and grab it as he holds it up over his head.

"No more! It's my birthday, and I want to have fun with someone who's actually sober!" He says, but she keeps reaching for it. "I'm serious, Lydia! You can go one night without it, and I'm not giving it back. You're drunk enough already."

"Oooh you're hot when you're demanding." She bites her lip, running her hands over his chest, trying to distract him.

"And you're excessively sexual when you're drunk," He says, pulling away.

"Mmm, talk dirty to me." She licks her lips, jokingly looking at him seductively.

"Jesus," He laughs, shaking his head. "You'll be disgusted when I tell you about this tomorrow."

"Why?" She asks, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Because I'm a loser." He laughs again, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"No you aren't." She says, looking at him sadly. He knew it was because she was completely drunk, but it was weird seeing her like this. "I know I give you a hard time, but you aren't really a loser."

"Um...thank you…" He says awkwardly, not used to this niceness coming from her. She still seems sad, looking in his eyes. Suddenly someone turns the music up a lot louder, and the sad look disappears, a grin replacing it.

"I love this song!" She laughs, dancing around again. She stops again and sighs, when she realizes he's just standing there. "Dance!"

"I told you I can't," He says, trying to control the smile on his face.

"I just want you to have fun." She says loudly, but he can't hear her over the music and people.

"What?" He asks, and she repeats, but he still doesn't catch it. She puts her mouth to his ear, making him have to lean down slightly.

"Let's go somewhere quiet, okay?" She whispers, her warm breath sending chills up his spine.

"Yeah," He nods, and she grabs his hand, leading him upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

She takes them up to her room, and as soon as they open the door, they see a couple making out on her bed.

"Oh my God, get out!" She says, pointing to the door and squeezing her eyes shut. They fix their hair and walk out in shame, and she closes the door after they leave. She sits down on the bed and laughs, slipping her heels off.

"Thanks for this." He says, nodding his head at her, laughing. "All of it."

"You hate it. I know you do. I should have done something you would have liked." She sighs, tying her hair up in a bun. All the lights were still off; the only source coming from the moonlight from the window.

"It was really nice Lydia. Besides, I'm doing something with Scott tomorrow anyway." He says, shrugging his shoulders. She stands up and walks over to her closet, pulling the straps of her dress off.

"Whoa, okay I'm not looking." He says, turning around. He absentmindedly starts drumming his fingers on his leg, anxiously trying to think of anything else.

"Calm down." She laughs, sitting back down beside him a few minutes later, wearing a big t-shirt and sweatpants. She was still hammered drunk, her eyes droopy and sleepy.

"Sorry." He laughs nervously, and notices her staring at him. She starts smiling hugely and laughing, obviously finding something funny.

"What?" He asks self-consciously, but he couldn't help but smile at how careless she looked.

"You're just..." She starts to say, her smile fading. She gulps and stares at him; darting her eyes between his. "I never got you a present."

"That's okay." He laughs, shaking his head. "I don't need anything. Besides—"

"—Stiles." She stops him, biting her lip as she stared at his.

"What?" He asks quietly, gulping. He could vaguely hear the sound of music downstairs, and could feel the cool breeze coming through her window.

"Happy birthday." She smiles slightly, and he noticed the alarm clock beside her bed reads 12:03. He turns and smiles at her, but his smile disappears quickly as well from the look she's giving him. She leans in, and his heart starts to race; rapidly pounding against his rib cage. He wanted to ask her what she was doing, but he couldn't get out any words. Her eyes look from his eyes to his lips, and then back up to his eyes, before flickering closed. He closes his eyes too, and feels her lips press gently against his a moment later. He's in shock; sitting there frozen as she lets her lips linger against his. She pulls away and looks at him, and he can feel a lump in his throat.

"Y-You kissed me." He whispers, gulping.

"Your birthday present from me." She tilts her head, looking up at him. She leans in again, her hands gripping his arm, and kisses him. Her other hand cradles his face, as she gently moves her lips against his. He could barely even react much from shock, but eventually he reciprocated; sliding his fingers around the back of her neck, pulling her closer and slowly moving with her. She sucks on his bottom lip, and that's when he starts tasting the strong alcohol on her mouth. His heart sinks when he remembers how much she had to drink.

"Lydia," He detaches his mouth from hers, and his shaking hand removes her hands from him. "This isn't right."

"What isn't right?" She grins, pinching his cheek. "Why are we whispering?"

"You're drunk. You would've never kissed me if you weren't. I should have known that." He sighs, shaking his head.

"You don't want to kiss me?" She asks, pouting.

"Of course I do." He laughs, swallowing hard. "But this isn't you. You're too drunk to even know what you're doing."

"Have you ever thought about me naked?" She asks quietly, smirking up at him as she rubs her hand on his leg.

"Oh my God you're so drunk." He puts his face in his hands, groaning with enough embarrassment for the both of them.

"I saw you with that girl tonight. Why'd you turn her down? She was beautiful." She asks, her eyes boring into his.

"She was drunk. Just like when you kissed me a few minutes ago." He says, rubbing his hands together and looking away.

"We kissed?!" She starts to laugh, but then covers her hand over her mouth, looking at him wide-eyed.

"Are you gonna puke? Oh shit." He says, picking her up and quickly taking her to the bathroom. She immediately leans over the toilet, vomiting out the contents of her stomach. He holds her hair back as she wretches, even to the point where nothing can come out anymore. She flushes it and turns around, her eyes brimming with tears and her hands shaking weakly.

"Ew." She says, sniffling. He squats down, and uses his thumb to wipe her tears.

"Are you okay?" He asks quietly, worried for her.

"Yeah," she says, trying to sit up. She's too weak and dizzy, causing her to almost slip.

"Whoa." He says, holding her hips to keep her steady.

"Very compromising position, isn't it?" She laughs lazily, her eyes halfway-shut from drowsiness.

"Let's brush your teeth." He sighs as he picks her up, and sets her down on the counter.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's the purple one." She says, yawning.

"I could have guessed since it was the only one in here." He laughs, putting toothpaste on it and running water on it under the sink. "Open."

"I can brush my own teeth, thank you." She laughs, reaching for it and almost falling off the counter.

"I've got it." He says, keeping her steady. She groans but opens her mouth, and he starts brushing her teeth. She crosses her arms, faking annoyance.

"Okay, bite down." He tells her, brushing the front, left, then right. He brushes for a solid 5 minutes, and then rinses the toothbrush off, letting her spit into the sink.

"I'm sleepy," She laughs loudly, quickly covering her mouth. "Sorry."

"Let's get you to bed." He exhales, picking her up and taking her into her bedroom. He lays her down on her pillow, pulling the blanket over her. He starts to back away, but she grabs his shirt, pulling him back.

"Stay." She looks up at him seriously, loosening the grip on his shirt.

"I don't know." He whispers, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Please," She begs, her eyelids noticeably heavy. "Please stay with me."

"Okay." He gives in, running his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, okay. You shouldn't be here alone, anyway. I'll go downstairs and end the party and lock up. I'll be right back." He says, but she's already asleep. He shakes his head and laughs, going downstairs.

He turns the loud music off, and lets a few people know the party's over, before locking all the doors and turning the lights out. He blindly makes his way upstairs, and quietly slips into the room; taking his shoes off before laying on the ground, using his arm as a pillow.

"Stiles, get up here." She says sleepily, reaching over the bed and grabbing his arm.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," She groans and laughs, falling into the bed. He climbs in next to her, stiff and feeling his palms getting moist once again. He felt utterly ridiculous, because most teenagers were actually _sleeping_ with people, and his hands were shaking and sweaty because he was sleeping _next_ to someone. He had been hung up on Lydia almost as long as he could remember. He couldn't even imagine feeling this way about anyone else.

"Are you going to take advantage of me? Because I would let you right now." She says, letting her hands snake under his shirt.

"Don't even joke about that. I'd never do that to you." He says, getting disgusted by even the thought of using her like that while she was practically unconscious.

"Thank you. For everything. You were supposed to be having fun but you had to take care of me while I puked." She sighs, and hiccups, already forgetting what they were talking about seconds ago.

"Don't thank me. You're my friend." He tells her, tucking the blanket around her.

"You wish it was more than that, though, don't you?" She asks, but before he could even answer she talks again. Of course that's what he wanted. Everyone knew it.

"I'm lonely, you know." She sighs, laying her head on his chest. Her words were slurred, and he could barely make out what she was saying.

"What do you mean?" He asks, feeling a pang in his heart. She never talked about her feelings; at least not when she's sober. He knew she was hurting from everything they had all been through for the past years, but she never showed it.

"What do you think I mean?" She laughs, but they both know it's not funny. "Jackson, Aiden, Allison…. It's hard. I'm always lonely."

"I am too." He whispers, realizing he doesn't talk about his feelings much, either. It was a relief to let it out, even if it wasn't much. Especially since he knew she wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow. "I know I'm not….I mean I know I'm not someone you really want to talk to about this stuff, but I'm always here for you, okay?"

"I know," She whispers, and a moment of comfortable silence passes over them. "I've never told anyone this before, but I have this irrational fear of ants. It's called Myrmecophobia. I think it's because I fell in an ant bed once when I was like, four. I don't remember it, but I think it's in there subconsciously."

"I can't even say those huge words now, and you're plastered." He says, smiling in the darkness.

"Yeah, yeah," She laughs, and he wonders how she's not asleep yet from how much she had to drink. "What are you afraid of?"

"So many things." He sighs, laying his hand flat on his stomach, looking up at the ceiling. "Social anxiety, failing, being alone forever...also clowns."

"Failing? What do you mean?" She asks softly.

"Failing tests, classes, never amounting to anything." He laughs, gulping. She reaches over and intertwines her fingers with his. He was suddenly aware of how sweaty his hands are, which is probably grossing her out.

"What about being alone?" She asks, gently squeezing his hand encouragingly.

"I don't know...I guess I feel like know one would ever put up with all of this werewolf-y stuff for me. I can't see anyone ever caring about me enough to deal with all of this baggage, you know?" He replies quietly. He knew she wouldn't remember any of this, which made him feel less nervous to tell someone.

"I understand. But it's not true." She says, kissing his cheek. He could smell her hair, and feel her warm skin against his. "Goodnight," She murmurs tiredly, getting closer and letting her body mold to his. She made herself the little spoon, and she grabbed his arm, putting it around herself.

"Goodnight, Lydia." He swallows hard, his heart racing. He lays there in the darkness holding her, happier than he's been in a while.


	8. Chapter 8

He woke up with the sun shining on him through the window, and after a few seconds it really set in where he was. In Lydia's house. In Lydia's bed. He sat up and stretched, careful not to wake her. He looked over at her sleeping body, her beautiful hair fanned out over her pillow, and her legs tangled with his. He smiled and grabbed his phone from the nightstand, sending a text to Scott.

'_I slept over at Lydia's because she was completely drunk. Definitely wasn't a good idea, I think I'm even more in love with her if that's possible.' _ He sends, anxiously waiting for a reply. He hears Lydia's phone buzz on her nightstand, thinking it was probably a parent or friend. He looks down at his own phone, finding it weird Scott hadn't replied yet. He stares at his phone screen, waiting impatiently for his reply, about to send another text. He unlocks it, and as soon as he does, he sees that he sent it to the wrong person. Lydia. It must have been because he was thinking about her.

"Shit," he gasps, and feels Lydia move beside him. He starts to freak out, thinking of what to do. She really starts to wake up, shifting and yawning. He clears his mind, quickly coming up with an idea. It wasn't a good one, but he went for it anyway. He reached across her, as quietly as he possibly could, and grabbed her phone. He hurriedly goes into her messages and deletes it, his hand shaking with nervousness. As soon as he leans back over her and sets it on the table, she actually opens her eyes.

"Stiles?" She asks, putting her hand to her head. He flops back down on the bed, trying to act normal. She sits up and looks at him; her eyes widening. "Did we…?" She asks, gulping and looking horrified.

"No! I mean...no. We didn't." He laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. He was comfortable with her last night, knowing he could tell her anything and she wouldn't remember, but now it was back to normal, and he was nervous again. "You were just really drunk. You asked me to stay, and I didn't, um, want to leave you by yourself. I guess."

"Oh…." She says, blinking hard, and rubbing her head. "What happened? I feel horrible."

"Nothing much." He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly, pretending to act the opposite of what he was feeling. "It was really loud so we came up here, and you pretty much passed out."

"Did I….Did I puke?" She asks embarrassed, obviously tasting bitterness in her mouth.

"Just a little." He says, laughing. "I brushed your teeth, but I guess it didn't help much."

"You brushed my teeth?" She asks, darting her eyes away. She was actually embarrassed. He couldn't believe it.

"Yeah." He says, now feeling embarrassed himself.

"Thank you for doing all of that." She says, and then a look of confusion crosses her face. "Wait a second, why were you grabbing my phone while I was waking up?"

"What?" He forces a laugh, acting as if the accusation was absurd.

"I saw you putting my phone back on the nightstand." She says, narrowing her eyes.

"I was just...checking the time." He lies, his heart racing while she meanly stares into his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm not in the mood." She sighs, giving up. Obviously she knew it was a lie, because she could see his phone laying next to him on the bed. She looked at her phone, going through it. Suddenly she gasps loudly covering her mouth.

"Did you see it? I'm so sorry that was meant for Scott! Please don't hate me." He pleads, looking at her worriedly. She turns and smirks at him, dropping her phone on the bed.

"I didn't even actually see anything," She says, suspicious. "Now I definitely know something's up. What was it?"

"Oh my God… It was nothing. I just...I just thought I sent a text to Scott, but I accidentally sent it to you. So I deleted it." He says, thinking he was off the hook.

"Okay. What did it say?" She asks, raising her eyebrow.

"I'm not telling you. It's none of your business." He says, faking confidence even though he was scared to death by her stare.

"You were going through my phone! Of course it's my business!" She says, reaching for his phone.

"No way! I have a lock on mine anyway," He says, keeping it from her. Her face softens and she bites her lip.

"Stiles, please tell me…..Please." She begs, putting her hand on his arm. For a second she almost persuaded him, causing him to almost hand her the phone.

"Oh my God, how do you do that?!" He asks, snapping out of it. "I won't tell you."

"Fine," She says, getting on top of him and pinning his hands to the bed, prying it out of his hands. Before she can do anything with it, he flips her over, and grabs it. He holds her wrists down against the bed, and she's breathing heavy, looking up at him.

"Lydia, stop. I won't give in. Ever."

"It's been a while since I've been pinned down like that. I missed it." She smirks, which brings back all of the things she said like that last night. He gets off of her, sighing and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I'm not going to tell you, so you might as well give up." He says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ugh, fine," She huffs, sitting up out of bed. "I feel horrible. How much did I have to drink?"

"A lot. Like a lot." He laughs, shaking his head. "I finally stopped you when you almost fell over dancing."

"That's so embarrassing." She sighs, putting her face in her hands. "Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thanks." He laughs, sitting on the edge of the bed awkwardly.

"I didn't get you a present. Sorry." She says, letting her hair fall out of it's bun. He remembered when she said almost that exact same thing before she kissed him.

"It's fine. You let me use your house." He laughs, shaking his head.

"I let you use my house for a party you didn't even have fun at." She sighs and stands up, obviously with a headache. "I need a shower. You can go in the living room and watch TV if you want. I'll be right back."

"Okay." He says, standing up, and shoving his hands in his pockets. She goes through her drawers, and then turns around, holding a pile of fresh clothes in her hands. He starts to walk towards the door, but she stops him.

"Thank you for staying with me. Really." She says, nervously biting at her bottom lip.

"It's no problem." He nods, quirking his lips up into a brief smile. She looks at him momentarily, before turning, and going to the bathroom before he could get another word out.


	9. Chapter 9

He stands there for a second, annoyed at how fast his heart was racing just from their two-second glance at each other. He shakes it off and heads downstairs, noticing how big of a mess there still is. He gets another trash bag, and watches TV as he goes around the house picking up all the trash.

"God, I hate that." Lydia says, walking into the living room, drying her hair with a towel and watching TV.

"Hate what?" He asks, putting a few more cups into the trash bag.

"When guys ask if they can kiss you. Not attractive." She rolls her eyes as he turns around, looking at her. Some reality show was playing, and a couple were now making out on it.

"I've never seen you look so...casual." He says, noticing her wearing a t-shirt and jean shorts; her wet hair falling to her waist.

"Yeah, well I'm really hungover right now so I don't care." She says, falling on the couch, burying her face in a pillow. "Did you really just clean up this whole house?" She asks, raising her head and groaning.

"Yeah. I'm done now." He says, rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet, not knowing if he should go home yet.

"Well are you gonna sit down and watch a movie with me or not?" She asks, patting the couch beside her. He smiles and sits down, his body stiff and pressed against the far side of the couch as much as possible.

"God, lighten up." She says, bumping his elbow with hers, laughing. He looks at her and gulps, nodding his head, trying to act normal.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks seriously, looking in his eyes and holding his hand. Which made it worse.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He breathes in, turning his eyes to the TV.

"You're so weird," She laughs, changing the channel to a movie.

"Do you um….want to come with me tonight? I think me and Scott are doing something, and I could tell him to bring Kira if you wanted." He says nervously, as always.

"Hmm, I don't think I'm doing anything tonight." She says thoughtfully.

"Not like a date or anything." He blurts out, instantly regretting it. She looks at him and narrows her eyes.

"I'm glad you made that clear." She says, annoyed.

"I thought – I didn't….I mean thought you wouldn't go if I said it was a date." He says, trying to get the right words out.

"Maybe I shouldn't." She says looking in his eyes, making him squeamish.

"Lydia, please don't let me ruin this just because I'm an idiot. I want you to come." He says, trying to fix it.

"Fine. But not as a date." She says, making him laugh even though she was serious.

"Good." He nods, breathing out a laugh.

"I'm getting back some stuff from last night." She whispers, looking in his eyes.

What did she remember? All of those sexual comments? Her kissing him? All the things she told him?

"What do you remember?" He asks, trying to sound normal about it.

"I remember the couple in here. And how close we slept." She says, looking confused.

"Yeah, you were really...touchy." He gulps, giving a fake laugh.

"God I wish I remembered what your face looked like." She laughs, turning her head to watch the movie. She lays her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Are you going to sleep?" He asks, looking at her.

"No," She groans and sighs, nuzzling her face in his shirt. "My head is killing me."

"Do you need an aspirin?" He asks, and she looks up at him, nodding.

"_Please_," She begs, making him laugh. He gets up, and she tells them where they are. He gets her a glass of water while he's at it, and sits back on the couch, handing it to her.

"Thanks. Again." She smiles, brushing her hand against his as she grabs the glass from his hand. She takes the aspirin, washing it down by drinking the whole cup of water. "I've told you that a lot the past few days."

"I don't mind. I like doing stuff for you." He shrugs his shoulders watching TV, feeling her eyes on him. He turns to look at her, but she quickly turns away.

"So are we gonna watch this movie or not?" She nudges his arm, smiling.

"Hell yeah." He laughs, putting his focus back on the movie.

"I'm glad we're friends." She sighs, laying her head on his chest.

"Me too," He says, putting his arm around her, thanking God she never saw the text.


	10. Chapter 10

"So what time are we leaving?" She yawns and sits up, after watching three consecutive movies in a row.

"Um-" He says, looking down at his phone. "It's 4:15, and he wanted us to meet at his house at 5:00. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I need to go get ready." She says, kissing him on the cheek, and then going upstairs. He rubs the spot where she kissed him, and smiles, pumping his fist in the air.

* * *

><p>"Lydia, hurry up! You've had forty minutes to get ready! You don't have to dress up. We're just going to have some laid-back thing." He sighs, laying his head on the door. "You always look good anyw-"<p>

"What were you saying?" She asks, swinging the door back and holding her hand on her hip. He puts his hand on the door frame, and lets his eyes trail down to see what she's wearing. She has on black sandals that wrap up her ankles, jean shorts, a black t-shirt under an oversized unbuttoned olive-green collared shirt, and her hair was up in a high ponytail. She had rings on her thumbs, a nude lipstick, and mascara on. "Stiles."

"Sorry." He peels his eyes away, and looks back up at her, her voice snapping him out of his reverie. "You look great."

"You do too. Did you change?" She asks, running her hand over his shoulder, smoothing the wrinkles on the fabric.

"Yeah. I had some spare clothes in my Jeep." He says, shrugging his shoulders. "You took forever. We need to leave."

"It only took me ten minutes to get ready, but I sat on the bed the rest of the time. I was on my phone." She says, keeping eye contact for a few seconds, before looking down and slipping her phone in her purse. The look made him think maybe she knew something - like she had maybe seen the text - but that was impossible, right? He had deleted it. He shook it off, knowing it wasn't likely, and nodded. She looked at him for another second, scanning his face before wrapping her arm around his, both of them walking downstairs. He could feel the weird tension between them, and he didn't know why. He wondered if she could feel it too.

"Oooh, you've gotten some muscles, Stiles," She says, squeezing his forearm, making him laugh.

"Don't make fun of me." He pouts, opening the door to his Jeep for her, and holding her hand as she climbs in. He gets in on the other side, and when he looks at her, he notices her already staring at him.

"I was serious. Probably from fighting all these bad guys." She smiles, then turns, looking at the road. He turns the car on, smiling to himself.

"So...I'm kind of a hero then, I guess?"

"No."

"Alright." He says, quickly shutting his mouth.

"Fine. You're kind of a hero." She rolls her eyes and sighs, and he sees a slight smile on her face.

"Yes!" He says, pumping his fist in the air.

"You're ruining it." She laughs, shaking her head. They don't talk really for the rest of the five-minute trip to Scott's, but they listen to the radio.

"Stiles, this annoying seatbelt won't unbuckle." She sighs a few minutes later, throwing her hands in the air.

"Yeah, it does that sometimes." He says, slightly embarrassed. "Here." He tells her, leaning over and wiggling it and wiggling it until it finally comes loose. He looks up and smiles, not realizing how close they really are; their faces only inches away.

"Thanks." She whispers, her eyes glancing between his, then flickering to his lips. He wanted to kiss her - God, he wanted to kiss her so badly - but he knew she would push him away, and probably never talk to him again.

"Ready?" He pulls back, not looking at or her or waiting for a reply before getting out of the Jeep. She opens her mouth, but he shuts the door, pretending he didn't see. Of course he didn't want to treat her like that, but he couldn't just be that close to her and then pretend it didn't happen. He had to create some distance between them so that would stop occurring. He couldn't take it.

"Come on. We're late." He opens her door, but doesn't look at her as she gets out. He runs his fingers through his hair, trying to breathe. She doesn't notice.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is kind of a filler. The next few chapters are a lot better :)**

* * *

><p>"Is he even here?" He asks, walking through the front door, only to see all of the lights shut off. "Scott?!"<p>

"Surprise!" He hears, and the lights cut on, revealing tons of people and party streamers.

"Oh my God!" He laughs, going to hug his dad. The other people he saw was Scott, Kira, Mrs. McCall, and Liam. "Dad, I thought you were working all night?!"

"Ahh, I decided to take off the early night shift for your birthday. I gotta work later though." He says, patting him on the back. "Happy birthday, son."

"I'm so glad you're all here." He says, looking over at Lydia. "You knew about this?!"

"Of course." She laughs, shaking her head. He was really, _really_ happy. He goes over, giving Mrs. McCall a hug as well.

"Happy birthday, Stiles," She smiles, kissing his cheek.

"Danny was gonna come but he had a date." Scott says, laughing as he hugs Stiles. "Happy birthday, dude."

"Thanks for this, Scott. It means a lot." He tells him, nodding his head.

"It's nothing." Scott laughs, pulling Kira into his side. The rest tell him happy birthday, and they all eat hamburgers and cake. He kept glancing at Lydia across the table, but she didn't notice because her eyes were glued to her phone.

"Dude, when are you going to stop having a ten-year-olds birthday party? You're eighteen." Liam says to him, not letting anyone else hear.

"You know what, Liam? I'll stop having a ten-year-olds party when you start having a good attitude. So never." He tries not to laugh, but Liam breaks and smiles, shaking his head. He was having a great time, but he wanted Lydia to join in on the conversation, or just say _something_ at least. Every time someone laughed when he would make a joke, he'd look up to see if she noticed. She didn't.

"I really need to go, Stiles." His dad says after a while, patting his back sadly. "I hope you had a good birthday. I'm really sorry I have to work."

"It's fine, dad." He stands up, hugging him. "I'm really glad you could come." He nods his head and smiles, before walking out the door.

"I really need to get to bed. Early hospital shift in the morning. Scott, be home before eleven." Mrs. Mccall says, also hugging Stiles, and then disappearing up the stairs.

"Noooo, you all have to leave already?" Stiles asks, looking between Scott, Kira, and Liam.

"Dude, it's been five hours. I have to go take Kira home. I'm really sorry." He says, ruffling his hair.

"It's alright. I had a great time. See you guys Monday." He says, and they both tell him bye, hugging him sadly.

"Well, I don't have anywhere to be, but it looks like the party's over. I'll see you guys Monday too." Liam says, nodding towards Stiles then Lydia.

"I guess I'll take you home." Stiles says, and she finally looks up at him. He was angry that this meant nothing to her. That his party or birthday meant less than whatever it was on her phone. He wasn't really angry, but he was jealous and sad and upset all at once. He just wanted to be important to her like she is to him.

"Yeah, let's go." She says, standing up. They get in the car without talking, and start driving.

"Let's get ice cream." She says, clapping her hands. Wordlessly, he heads towards the ice cream shop downtown. He knew that she finally realized that he was ignoring her slightly, but she didn't say anything, which upset him even more.

Finally they arrived, and as soon as she got out, he laid his head on the steering wheel, groaning. When he got out, she was already ordering, so he hurriedly walked over and ordered his after. He pays for both of theirs, and she thanks him, as they both sit down at one of the tables. He had ordered plain chocolate, and she had gotten strawberry.

"Why are you ignoring me?" She asks, but in an inattentive way. Like she didn't really care why. He looks up, furrowing his eyebrows, and watching her aimlessly stir her spoon around her bowl. How is it possible for him to be this much in love with her, and she doesn't even care about him at all?

"We're closing down! The lights are getting shut off." The man behind the counter says. They both got up, and again, wordlessly got in the car. They didn't talk on the way home, either.


	12. Chapter 12

**I've decided to update it every other day, and change the update time from around 2-5 P.M. Considering timezones, I hope this is good for everyone! Also I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter! I loved writing it.**

* * *

><p>"I need to come in and get my clothes." He sighs, breaking the silence, as he rubs the bridge of his nose.<p>

"Hm?" She asks, peeling her eyes away from her phone, not paying attention.

"Jesus Christ," He groans, slamming the door of his Jeep.

"What's up with you?!" She asks, following behind him into the house.

"So now you care?" He asks angrily, going to the ground floor bathroom.

"What the hell does that mean? Would you turn around and talk to me, please?!" She says, just as angry. He doesn't turn around, he just keeps making his way to the bathroom.

"You're such a little baby, Stiles!" She yells, as soon as he makes it into the doorway of the bathroom. He turns around, and pins her against the wall, making her gasp with surprise.

"Shut up, Lydia." He says, clenching his jaw.

"You don't scare me." She says, looking up at him fearlessly.

"God, Lydia, I don't want to scare you! Why would I ever want that?! I'm mad if you haven't noticed!" He raises his voice, and slightly loosens the grip on her wrists. He was mad, but the last thing he wanted to do is hurt her. This was just the only way to get his point across, because of how stubborn she always is.

"Why are you mad?! What did I even do?!" She asks, and he notices her hands shape into a fist with anger.

"You - God, you pretend like I don't exist sometimes! It's my damn birthday, and you couldn't even stop yourself from getting completely piss drunk! And when we were at that party earlier, you didn't even look at me once. You were on your phone the whole time! It meant a lot to me and you didn't even care." He says, both of them breathing heavily with adrenaline.

"You don't have everyone's attention for a few hours so you throw a temper tantrum like a little child?! Get the hell over it." She says, smirking mockingly.

"Not everyone's, Lydia! I only want yours! That's all I've ever wanted." He gulps, and she cringes when his voice cracks. He instantly regrets saying it, embarrassed that he let out his feelings that way. Her face goes from anger to sadness, and she relaxes under his grip. He didn't want her pity. He wanted her to really love him.

"I thought...I didn't think it mattered that much." She says quietly, looking up at him timidly.

"Yeah, well." He replies, sighing. She looks in his eyes sadly, but he looks down, and drags his hands down her arms before letting go.

"Sorry. I need to go." He says, embarrassed as he grabs his clothes off the counter and walks out.

"I remember the kiss." She cries out, making him freeze where he's standing. He had prayed to God that she wouldn't remember. He knew she would never feel the way same way about him, and it hurt him to see her not care at all about something that was so serious to him.

He laid his forehead against the door frame, clenching his fist so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"And?" He asks, trying as hard as he could to keep his voice steady.

"And? And?! That's all you have to say?" She asks, anger taking over her voice again.

"Well what the hell do you want me to say?! Do you want me to tell you that you were so wasted that you couldn't even keep your eyes open?! Or that I had to stop you because you had your hands all over me, practically feeling me up? Or what about when I had to carry you to the bathroom because you almost puked on me? Is that what you want to hear?!" He says, finally turning to look at her. She looked at him with teary eyes, and she looked so small and fragile. He felt his stomach wrench at the thought of himself yelling at her. "I'm sorry. God, Lydia, I'm so sorry. I need to go." He says, turning away in shame, and walking out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

He gets in his Jeep, and slams his palms against the front of the steering wheel. It was anger towards himself, and years of built up sadness and feelings for her all pushed into one fight. He wraps his fingers around the steering wheel, laying his head against it. He wished he would have never said anything.

"Stiles." He hears her sigh as she gets in the passenger seat. He couldn't believe she would even talk to him after what he had done. "I'm sorry I was acting like this on your birthday. It's not fair."

"It doesn't matter," he shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You didn't do anything wrong. I was being a huge asshole. "

"No you weren't." She says, using her fingers to guide his face to look at her. "I know why you cared so much about me not paying enough attention to you."

"You do?" He asks, his heart racing.

"Of course. But it's not like that anymore. I don't just ignore you because you're a loser. I was just...texting someone. It was important." She says, putting her hand on his arm.

"What?" He asks, confused. They definitely weren't on the same page at all.

"I'm just saying. After all that we've been through, that ridiculous high school hierarchy thing doesn't matter anymore. We're good friends." She says, squeezing his arm.

"Oh. That's great, Lydia. I'm glad." He says, pretending that was exactly what he was talking about.

"So, do you want a real birthday kiss or not?" She smiles, waiting for his reaction.

"What?" He asks, swallowing hard. He could barely see her in the darkness, but that didn't stop him from noticing how she licked her lips, and brushed her hair back as she leaned forward.

"Look, quit acting like it's a big deal. It's just a kiss. For your birthday. I know how little action you get, and I've decided to make a small contribution." She says, laughing at his shock.

"Shut up." He laughs, shaking his head. Of course he knew it didn't mean anything. To _her_. He debated on whether or not he should do it, because he knew it would just dig him deeper in love with her, and it's hard enough as it is. But then again, this was a once in a lifetime chance.

He looked at her, and instead of thinking, he kissed her. He shifted his body slightly so he could get in a better position, and he pressed his hand to the small of her back, pulling her against him. Her petite hands ran her fingers through his hair, and her lips were soft, moving slowly against his. He could vaguely taste the strawberry ice cream still on her mouth, and it was exactly how he always imagined her lips would taste like. Everything felt so real and natural; like it was always meant to be this way. He felt like he could never get enough.

Her fingernails dragged down his neck, and then she pulled her lips away. She looked at him for a second, before leaning in again and kissing him, this time sucking on his bottom lip. Her teeth gently tug at it, before dragging it with her as she pulled away. She released it from her teeth, and pressed her forehead against his. He kept his eyes shut, breathing heavily, still trying to compose himself. They were so close, and he wanted to just reach up and kiss her again. For years he got in trouble for not paying attention in class, and imagining this moment was the reason why.

"How was that?" She laughs, and then yawns. He wanted to just be brave and tell her he loves her, pouring out all of his feelings to her. But his heart was about to beat out of his chest, and she was yawning. He knew the feeling would never be mutual for her, so why lose her as a friend as well? So that's what he decided. He wouldn't tell her. There were too many things that could go wrong, and none of it would be worth it.

"I've had better." He lies, laughing. He licked his lips, still being able to taste her.

"Yeah, right." She laughs too, hitting his chest gently with her hand. He watches her as her smile faded, and she opened the door of his Jeep, stepping out. She looks at him for a moment, then takes a step. She hesitates, staring at her house, before turning back around, opening the door back.

"I...Can you stay over again?" She bites her lip, tilting her head. "Mom isn't going to be home until Monday and I don't really want to be alone. Considering everything that's happened and all."

"Yeah, of course. Of course I'll stay." He looks at her and smiles, and she nods, going inside. He looked in the mirror and fixed his hair, talking himself through it. He got out of the car and grabbed his backpack from the backseat, breathing in, before going inside.


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you want something to drink?" She yells from the kitchen. He drops his backpack by the door, then goes in the kitchen, sitting on a stool at the bar. She grabs two glasses, and smiles, setting the glasses down on the counter. "We have Water, Coke, Sprite, and Dr. Pepper. Which one?"

"I'll have a water." He says, trying not to be a hassle. She looks at him for a second and narrows her eyes, before getting two Sprites from the fridge.

"I know you love Sprite, Stiles. It's not a problem." She laughs, opening a can and pouring it into the glass, handing it over to him.

"How do you even do that?" He asks, taking a sip as she pours a can into her glass.

"I just know how you are. You don't want to be an inconvenience to anyone." She laughs, sitting down beside him. "Don't you think this is sort of weird?"

"What's weird?" He asks, looking over at her.

"Us hanging out. We don't usually just spend time together. We're always fighting some kind of monster." She laughs, and he watches her take a drink of her Sprite.

"Yeah, I guess. It's never really just us." He nods his head, tapping his fingers like drums against the granite counter top.

"I'm glad we are hanging out. I haven't just spent time with a friend like this in a while. It's very refreshing." She laughs, and he's surprised at how much she's been talking about her feelings. "So, do you want to go watch a movie?"

"Yeah." He laughs, standing up out of his seat, stretching. He felt his shirt ride up, and noticed Lydia staring at the strip of his stomach showing.

"Like what you see?" He asks, leaning against the counter, jokingly winking at her. But then he fell over, knocking over a chair on his way to the floor.

"You deserved that." She laughs really hard, holding her hand out for him to grab. He laughs, and she ruffles his hair as they go to the living room. "But yeah, I did."

"You did what?" He asks, munching on an Apple that was on the fruit basket on their counter.

"Liked what I saw." She smirks, going over to look through her movies.

"You did?!" He asks, almost falling off the couch.

"I told you that you've gotten pretty fit. I've noticed." She shrugs, putting down every DVD case she saw. "So do you want to just order a movie on demand? I've seen all of these a hundred times." She says, and looks over at him when he doesn't answer. "Oh my God, can I not just appreciate someone's body? It was just a compliment."

"Thanks," He says a little too quickly, making her roll her eyes and laugh.

"You really need to stop hanging onto every word any girl says. You'll find someone. Just be patient." She shrugs her shoulders, taking her hair out of it's ponytail.

"Yeah, yeah." He laughs, running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm going to get dressed. Do you have pajamas?" She asks, waiting in the doorway.

"Yeah. I keep some in my backpack for when I go to Scott's." He says, and she nods, going upstairs.

He goes through his backpack and grabs a fresh shirt and his sweatpants, then goes to the bathroom. He gets dressed, and after putting his other clothes in his backpack, he goes and sits back on the couch. He hears her coming down the stairs, so he decides to make a joke. He lays across the couch, propping his head on his elbow, and seductively rubs the couch with his hand, signaling her to come lay down.

"God, you're such a dork." She laughs hard, walking into the room. He loved making her laugh; seeing her nose crinkle and her eyes close. He feels accomplished seeing her laugh like that at him.

Her laughing eventually dies down, and she sits down on the couch next to him, still smiling. She shakes her head, grabbing the remote, flipping through the channels.


	15. Chapter 15

She turns on some romance movie he didn't know the name of, but he thought it was actually really good. He couldn't help but look over at Lydia, though. She was wearing a big t-shirt and pajama pants again, and her hair was down, falling at her waist. She was watching the movie intently, laughing when a funny part came on, smiling when a happy part came on, and looking worried when a sad scene occurred.

The couple on the movie eventually started making out on the bed, and he felt sort of awkward about it since they had kissed just an hour before. He wondered if she felt awkward too, but then again, Lydia rarely feels awkward. He really admired that about her. He actually admired everything about her.

"You're a really good kisser." She says, keeping her eyes glued to the movie, tilting her head and watching them make out. Then the couple started taking their clothes off.

"Me?" He asks, looking at her incredulously.

"Duh. Who else is in the room?" She laughs, turning to look at him. He was internally freaking out, but he tried really hard to stay calm.

"You're a really good kisser too." He says, reciprocating her stare. The looked at each other for a few seconds, before the girl in the movie starts moaning loudly, disrupting them.

"This is a little graphic for being on TV don't you think?" He asks, clearing his throat and resuming to watch the movie.

"Well it's rated R, so I'm sure it'll get worse." She lays down, propping her feet in his lap. He felt like he was getting more and more insane with every second he spent with her. In a good way, though.

"Whoa," he says, shutting his eyes as the guy takes the girls bra off.

"God, stop being such a child." She laughs, watching the way he reacts.

"I'm not being a child!" He looks over at her, trying not to smile.

"Whatever Stiles." She rolls her eyes, smiling and resuming to watch the movie. It showed them making out for a little while longer, and then it cut to a different scene, making him relax. "So did you have a good birthday?"

"Oh. Yeah." He nods, looking over at her. "I had a really good day."

"I'm glad." She smiles, her eyes scanning his face.

"Mhmm." He gulps, drumming his fingers on his knee, still looking at her. He tried as hard as he could to stop himself, but he couldn't help glancing down at her lips.

"We kiss once and you can't stay away." She sits up and laughs, snapping him out of his trance.

"Twice." He states, trying to steady his heart beat.

"What?" She asks, confused.

"We kissed twice." He says, taking in a breath.

"Oh yeah." She gulps, using her teeth to tug at her bottom lip. "I forgot."

"I'm surprised you remembered. You were really drunk." He laughs, shaking his head.

"It just comes back in pieces mostly." She says, taking a sip of her Sprite.

"Yeah...It was good. If you had forgotten at all." He laughs awkwardly.

"If it was anything like it was in the Jeep, then yeah. Very good." She smiles, eyeing him carefully.

"It just didn't feel right. You didn't know what you were doing so I stopped it." He replies quietly.

"Hmmm." She whispers under her breath, and they can both feel an unspoken want for each other that neither would ever admit out loud. She absentmindedly started moving closer to him, feeling the electric pull between their bodies.


	16. Chapter 16

She couldn't believe it. She actually wanted to kiss Stiles. _Stiles_. What had even happened to her these past couple of days? She had butterflies in her stomach, and she had never wanted to kiss someone this badly in her whole life. She ached to feel him close to her again; the way he completely transformed when they kissed. He was so nervous normally, but she noticed how when he kissed her he took charge, pulling her close, using his strong hands to hold her. It was _so_...

"_Lydia_." He says, snapping her back to reality. "Are you okay?" He asks, pressing his palm to her forehead, checking her temperature. _God, his hand_.

"Hmm? No, I'm fine." She sits up, realizing that she had been staring at the wall behind him, stuck in a daydream. She looks at him, noticing the look of pure worry on his face.

She decided she was lonely. That was all. What other explanation could it be? She craved intimacy; for someone to kiss her, hold her, love her. After all of the things she's been through, she needed affection. She was broken. She didn't care for Stiles in that way, she just loved the attention. She couldn't use him like that.

"Are you sure? You look a little flushed..." He says hesitantly, before pressing his lips to her forehead. She wasn't flushed because she was sick, she was flushed because of him, and what she was thinking about doing to him. And now he had his annoyingly soft lips pressed gently against her forehead, and she was trying to force her body to stop doing things involuntarily.

"What are you doing? I'm fine, Stiles." She laughs, pushing him off.

"My mom...my mom used to do that when I was sick. She said it was the best way to tell if someone has a fever. Sorry." He says, clearly embarrassed as he pulls away, and rubs the back of his neck with his hand. She instantly regrets snapping at him. He never talked about his mom, and she wanted to just hug him until every bit of sad went away in both of them.

"Hey...Are you okay?" She asks, holding his face in her hands, looking into his eyes. It was a really intimate moment, both of them showing how much pain they've really been in for so long. She wanted to kiss him; kiss him all over and never stop. She wanted to feel all of the muscles of his body, feel his warm skin against hers, and run her fingers through his hair like she's been dying to do since they kissed in the car. Once again, she glances down at his lips, feeling like it was impossible not to.

"I'm fine." He replies, gulping as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. She was tired of herself doing this. Tired of knowing she didn't like him, but still needing the touch of someone. She knew they couldn't kiss, or it would get weird. It wasn't his birthday anymore.

"Are you sure _you're_ okay though?" He asks, pulling away as If nothing had happened.

"Yeah I..." She laughs, shaking her head, weirded out by everything happening tonight. "Yeah. I was just thinking is all."

"What were you thinking about?" He asks, relaxing against the couch. He looks at her diligently; really wanting to hear what she has to say.

"Oh nothing," She laughs, brushing him off. She could feel her face burning, because it was _him _she was thinking about. And it was even worse because of the _way_ she was thinking about him.

"Lydia….Are you blushing?" He laughs, looking at her like he couldn't believe it.

"What? No! Of course not. Why would I be blushing?!" She clears her throat, laughing awkwardly.

"Yes you are!" He laughs, covering his mouth with his hand. "God, what could have possibly made Lydia Martin blush? It must have been pretty bad."

"Shut up, Stiles!" She whines, hitting his chest, and then putting her face in her hands. "You blush so easily, and I blush once and you act like the world is ending."

"I don't blush easily!" He laughs, faking offense.

"Oh really?" She asks, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yeah." He crosses his arms, trying to hide his intimidation.

"Should I test that?" She asks, and can instantly tell how uneasy he looks.

"Umm..." He laughs uncomfortably, scratching his neck.

"Shh," she says, pushing his shoulders into the couch, sitting on his lap. "We'll see about that."


	17. Chapter 17

**Tell me how you are all liking the story so far! I love seeing what you guys have to say :)**

* * *

><p>"You don't affect me at all." He shrugs his shoulders carelessly, but she notices him gulp.<p>

"Oh yeah, I _totally_ believe you." She smirks, making him take a deep breath. "There it is! That was quicker than I expected."

"What?" He asks self consciously.

"You're blushing. Big time." She laughs, satisfied with herself.

"I know." He sighs, defeated.

"I bet I could make you blush even more." She says, ready to take on the challenge.

"No! No way." He says, his voice shaking with nerves.

"Are you sure?" She asks quietly, whispering in his ear.

"Uh Um," he says, jumpy as always, his body flailing. She lays her hand on his neck, and places the other hand on his arm, calming him.

"Relax," she whispers in his ear, feeling his body loosen up as he obeys her words.

She slowly slides her tongue along the edge of his ear, and then sucks on his ear lobe. She hears him exhale, and then he puts his hand over hers, lacing his fingers with it. She feels her own heart racing, as she gently bites down, and then soothes it with a swipe of her tongue. He holds back a moan; his fingers gripping hers harder. His other hand presses against her back, and his eyes flicker closed.

He felt like it was a dream. How could this be real? Of course he had to think about the fact that she didn't feel the same, and this meant nothing to her. That ruined everything.

"Lydia," he gulps, not being able to form any other words but her name.

"Shh, Stiles," she says, kissing across his jaw line, and slowly moving down his neck. His mind was foggy, and he couldn't even remember what he was thinking about seconds before. Why was he even upset again? It just seemed like random words were running through his head now, like he was unable to think. He just knew he couldn't do this.

"No," he breathes out, as she presses her lips against the pulse on his neck. She didn't stop, so he opened his eyes. "Lydia, you can't."

"I can't what?" She asks, as he pulls her off of him. "You're blushing so hard! Oh my God. I win."

"Fine. You won." He forces a laugh, his stomach dropping. He always thought he felt something when they were this close, but every time he looked at her after, he could tell she couldn't care less. He felt worse and worse every time. He really couldn't let this happen again.

"Of course I did." She sighs, getting off of him, acting like nothing important happened.

She lays her head on his shoulder, and looks at his arm. She uses her fingers to trace the prominent veins on his forearm, obviously finding them interesting. Her fingers were light and airy on his skin; making chill bumps disseminate across his body. She runs her hand down his arm, and then opens his fingers, laying his hand flat out. She drew her finger along the lines on his palm, and then put her hand against his, comparing the sizes. Her fingers only went about two thirds the length his were, and he smiled when he looked at it.

"You have big hands." She laughs, looking up at him.

"Maybe you just have abnormally small hands." He replies, shrugging his shoulders. She laughs, staring up at him and smiling. She did that thing where her nose crinkled, and he swore it would be the death of him.

"Maybe." She sighs contently. He laces their fingers together, and brings it up to his mouth, kissing the back of her hand gently. She laughs, shaking her head shyly.

"Can I ask you something?" She requests, tilting her head to the side, looking in his eyes.

"You just did." He laughs, making her roll her eyes, trying not to crack a smile. "Go ahead."

"Well...How many people have you kissed?" She asks, watching him diligently.

"Um...You were my second kiss the other night. I guess." He says, embarrassed.

"Really?" She asks, narrowing her eyes as if she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah I...I don't know. I guess I've had more chances, but I just want it to be with someone special. Someone I really like. I don't want to do it just to do it, you know?"

"So am I special, then?" She asks, making his stomach drop. He knew she didn't realize that she _really_ _is_ special and it wasn't just a joke to him, but it still hurt all the same.

"I..." He tries to think of something to say, coming up short.

"Mhmm?" She asks, raising her eyebrow. She was joking obviously, but she wouldn't give in, and he still didn't know what to say.

"You kissed me first. I didn't kiss you." He says coolly, waiting for her reaction. She opens her mouth to say something, but then shuts it back, dumbfounded.

"Shut up." She laughs, not knowing what else to say, making it a pretty good save on his part. She lays her head down on his shoulder, and they resume to watch the movie.


	18. Chapter 18

"It's almost 2 A.M. Are you ready to go to bed?" Stiles asks after the credits roll up on the second movie. She had been laying on him, and he knew she was on the verge of falling asleep, if not already.

"Mhmm." She says quietly, and he stands up, making her curl up on the couch.

"Lydia, come on." He laughs, holding his hand out to help her up.

"Carry me." She says, sitting up and holding her arms out like a toddler.

"Fine." He laughs, scooping her up. She wraps her arms and legs around him, and he grips her thighs as he holds her up. He walks upstairs, and she buries her face in his neck sleepily, mumbling untranslatable words. He lays her gently down on the bed, and she looks up at him rubbing her eyes, obviously filled with exhaustion.

"I'll be downstairs, okay?" He whispers, but she reaches over, turning the lamp on.

"What? Why?" She asks, yawning. "I want you to sleep up here."

"I really don't think that's a good idea." He says, taking in a breath.

"I don't like being alone. I just...I don't think I can take it tonight. I don't want to force you, but it would really make me feel safe if you would." She says quietly, embarrassed. He knew she felt humiliated saying she needed protection. She was strong and independent, but she was in a hard spot right now, making her vulnerable. He didn't think there was anything wrong with it. She amazed him every day with how strong she still was after all of this. It also amazed him that she admitted to being vulnerable, even if it was a subtle hint. She usually has a mask on, covering it all up, but she finally is starting to see that it's okay to not be okay sometimes. He knew everything was different at night though, everyone's emotions changing to make them say things they'd never be able to say in the day time.

"Okay." He sighs, wiping his moist palms on his sweatpants. He climbs into bed next to her, and she leaves the light on. She wasn't drunk this time, and he could feel the tension between them growing. It was harder when she was sober, because he felt so nervous all the time; scared he'd say something ridiculous.

"Thank you." She whispers, and he could hear her voice shaking. He knew she was crying, and it made his chest tighten in pain.

"Hey...Are you alright?" He asks, as he blindly finds her hand in the darkness, and bravely intertwines their fingers together.

"It's always the worst at night, isn't it?" She asks, rubbing her thumb across the top of his hand, sniffing.

"Yeah, I know." He says quietly, feeling her pain. It was harder for him to deal with it all at night, too.

"You do?" She asks, her voice sounding different. More...hopeful.

"Of course. Scott's hurting too. He just can't show it. He thinks he'll let other people down or something." He sighs, hating the whole situation.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just...I didn't think anyone else even cared." She sighs and sniffs again, looking up at the ceiling.

"Don't be sorry." He replies, not really knowing what else to say. They didnt talk for a few minutes, and he was almost sure she had fallen asleep. But then she talked again, her soft voice the only noise in the room.

"Why is it such a big deal if we sleep together? I remember you didn't want to last night either." She asks, curious.

"Um..." He hesitates, not knowing what to say. "I don't know. No reason."

"Yeah, right." She laughs, obviously knowing there was a reason. "Is it because you're all blushy and nervous around girls? Aww."

"I'm not blushy and nervous around girls!" He says, his voice full of fake hurt. Of course it was true, but he didn't realize other people noticed it.

"Are you kidding? Yes you are!" She sits up, laughing as if she couldn't even believe they were fighting about it because it was so obvious.

"That's so embarrassing." He sighs and shakes his head, trying to hold back a smile.

"I think it's really cute. Girls like that." She laughs, nudging his arm with hers.

"I don't want to be _cute_, Lydia. I want that hot, cool, mysterious thing. I was always jealous of that." He laughs, sighing.

"Yeah, well that might be cool now, but those guys never grow out of it, so even when they get old they'll still be 'mysterious' which is creepy. Girls may date a lot of guys like that, but they end up marrying someone like you." She says, looking at him and smiling slightly. "Besides, I like you just the way you are."

"Thank you." He swallows hard and smiles, shocked. He wanted to kiss her so badly that it hurt. He wanted to tangle his hands in her hair and kiss her neck and just have her close to him.

"It's getting late." She says quietly, changing the subject. "We should sleep."

"Yeah, you're right." He says, clearing his throat. She turns the lamp on and they both get under the blanket. He turns and gets comfortable, and then feels her wrap her arms around him. She lays her head against his chest, and instead of him freaking out like he normally did, he actually felt calmer.

"Goodnight, Stiles." She says, before hesitantly pressing her lips against his collarbone, then snuggling against his warm body.


	19. Chapter 19

He woke up tired and thirsty. He opened his eyes, and it was still dark in her room. He threw the covers off, placing his feet on the cold wooden floor, and stands up, stretching.

"What are you doing? It's 4AM." Lydia asks as she turns the lamp on, illuminating the bedroom.

"I'm just going downstairs to get some water." He says, turning around and looking at her. She removed the blanket off of her body, and stared at him. He looks at her confused, as she crawls towards him.

"Mmm." She says, looking him up and down as she grips his shirt in her hands, making his knees hit against the edge of the mattress.

"Um...What are you doing, Lydia?" He asks anxiously, scratching the back of his neck.

"I don't want to keep playing these games anymore, Stiles." She whispers as she stands up, looking at him. She bit her lip, running her hands under his shirt, moving them flat up his chest.

"Lydia-" He starts to say, not knowing what the hell is going on. She ignores him and peels his shirt off, taking a second to appreciate his body. She leans down slightly and presses her lips against his stomach, and then once more against his collarbone, before looking in his eyes.

"It's-It's 4 A.M. I think you need some sleep." He says, but she just smiles, sliding her hand over his chest. She then ran her hand along his arm, shoulder, and then settled it on his neck, tracing the outline of his jaw with her finger. She stood up taller on her toes, before pressing her lips firmly against his. He gasped against her as her mouth came in contact with his, feeling like he had been holding in a breath without even knowing it. It didn't last long though; she pulled away only seconds later.

"I've been wanting to do that since the car." She says, shyly glancing up at him.

"Really?! I mean you have?" He asks, trying to sound unphased by her confession.

"Mhmm." She says, turning him around, and pushing his shoulder slightly, so he fell back on the bed. His heart was racing, and he looked up at her, knowing he had to stop this. Where did it even come from? Right as he was about to sit up, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. His mouth dropped as he looked at her with only a bra and sweatpants on.

"Stop." He begs, knowing it would be a lot harder for him to stop in a few minutes.

"I love you." She says, looking him in the eye. He freezes; completely unable to move or speak. "Did you hear me Stiles? I love you."

"Don't," He says, swallowing hard.

"I know you don't believe it, but it's true. It's really true." She replies, climbing on top of him, lacing their fingers together. "This weekend really changed things for us, and we both know it. Especially when we were in the bathroom and the car. I've seen the way you've been looking at me lately, and I know you've noticed me looking at you. Neither of us would make a move, but I'm doing that now."

"Lydia..." Is the only thing he can get out as he stares at her.

"I love hearing you say my name. I want to hear you say it over and over again in a few minutes." She says, pressing her lips softly against his. He relaxes; laying back down on the bed as she leans over him, moving her mouth against his. She pulls away and smiles down at him, before he flips her over, his heart pounding.

"I love you, and I have for...God, it's been years now. I love you so much. More than anything." He says, not being able to remember a time when he was happier than he is now.

"I've known that you've been in love with me for a long time." She sighs, shaking her head. "Now I know for sure that I feel the same."

He leans back down, kissing her until both of their lips were swollen. He kisses her jaw, and then trails his lips down her neck. She arched her back and moaned, and he could feel her pulse beating rapidly. It was him that caused the moan and the quickening of her heartbeat, and he felt like he would never accomplish something greater than that for the rest of his life.

"I want you." She says, and he leans back, looking into her eyes. "I really want you."

"Are you sure?" He asks, more nervous than he's ever been in his whole life.

"God, yes. I've never wanted to be with someone so badly in my life." She replies, leaving him speechless. She wraps her legs around his back, and he picks her up, carrying her to the other side of the bed, laying her gently down on the pillow.

"I can't believe this." He looks at her, brushing her hair away from her face. He smiled down at her, both of them panting.

"Shut up." She groans, pulling him back down to kiss her. "This whole weekend I've been silently begging you to make a move, Stiles." She sighs, biting her lip as he kisses down her neck again.

"Really?" He detaches his lips, hovering over her. He was so happy and buzzing that he couldn't even think straight.

"God, of course I have. Earlier when you pinned me to the wall in the bathroom, I almost attacked you right then. Didn't you feel that tension? I wanted you to kiss me so badly. But you didn't." She says, both of their chests rising and falling rapidly with each loud breath. He looks down at her, feeling scared and happy and nervous all at the same time. "So do it now."


	20. Chapter 20

"How did I never realize how hot you are?" She asks, moaning as his lips pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses against her collarbone.

"I really love you, Lydia." He says breathlessly, as she runs her fingers through his hair, scratching her fingers against the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I love you too." She says hurriedly. "Take your clothes off."

"Well don't you...don't you wanna take this slow?" He inquires, gulping.

"What, because this is your 'first time'?" She asks, and he can't help but notice the mocking tone in her voice.

"I mean I…I just want it to be memorable. Special, I guess." He says, wondering what was going through her head.

"Stiles…Are you kidding?" She asks, pushing his chest, making him fall back on the bed.

"If you don't want to do anything that's okay—"

"Of course I don't want to have sex with you." She cracks a smile, but in a bitter way. She starts laughing, and he sat on the edge of the bed, confused. He had never seen her like this before.

"I didn't mean to—"

"Stiles, do you think I'd really want any of this? I just wanted to see how far I could go and see if you believed me. It will never, _ever_ happen." She laughs, pointing at him. He gets off the bed, breathing heavily, feeling like the world was closing in on him. He put his hand on the nightstand, holding himself up, trying to breathe.

"W-Why would you do that to me? I don't understand." He says, taking in shallow breaths.

"This is so pathetic. Do you really think this would ever work? Not in this world. You're a loser and I'm…..well, I'm not. We will never be on the same level." She laughs, and he can hear her words echo through his head, setting in.

"That's not like you, Lydia. You wouldn't do that to me. You aren't like that. You're one of my best friends." He says, holding back tears.

"I bet you actually thought you'd get to feel me up tonight, didn't you? How many times have you daydreamed about having me? Wake up, Stiles." She sighs, pushing his chest. "You'll be alone forever. You're such a loser, even your mom left you. Do you actually think someone like me would want someone like you?"

"No, of course not—" he says, swallowing hard, gritting his teeth.

"It will never happen! Wake up! Wake up, Stiles!" She chants, and he covers his hears, his back sliding down the wall as he cried.

"Stop," He pleads, but that doesn't help her voice ringing in his head.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" She says, and he feels his body shake. He curls into a ball, panicking.

"Stiles. God, Stiles wake up." She says a minute later, quietly, gently, drastically different than her past voice. He slowly opens his eyes, and realizes he was dreaming. Everything in him felt weak and tired and horrible.

"Stiles, oh my god are you okay? You were screaming." Lydia says, holding his face in her hands, looking in his eyes worriedly. He sits up, gulping and embarrassingly wiping his tears.

"I had a nightmare. I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't wake you up." He says, trying to breathe. It was hard, and it was also hard to look at Lydia. He knew she'd never do that to him, but it felt so real. Even worse than that part, was when she told him that she loved him. He really believed it, and now it felt like his heart was crushed.

"Are you kidding? This is more important than my sleep." She says, looking worried. "Sit up."

"I'm really fine." He says, but his voice cracks at the end, giving away that he really isn't fine. He pushes himself up, and rests his back against the headboard of the bed.

"You really scared me, Stiles." She sighs, running her thumb across his cheekbone. "You were talking and then screaming and I couldn't wake you up. I didn't know what to do."

"It was just a nightmare." He says, trying to get rid of her worry, even though he was falling apart. "What time is it?"

"2:47." she says, glancing down at her phone. "We've only been in bed for an hour."

"Oh." He says, feeling like it had been a lifetime.

"You're sweating so bad." She says, looking at him sadly. "Here, lean forward."

"It's fine. It's no big deal, Lydia." He says, even though he really is burning up and dripping with sweat.

"Stiles. Now." She sighs, and he obeys. She grabs the hem of his shirt, and pulls it off of him. She bunches it up, and dabs his chest with it, getting rid of the excess sweat. She tilts his head to the side, and blows gently on his neck. He wanted to jerk away, still feeling ill from the dream. "Are you sure you're alright? It seemed pretty bad. I was really scared." She says, running her fingers through his hair soothingly, looking in his eyes.

"It was horrible, actually, but I'm okay." He says, nodding his head.

"I'm here for you alright? You can tell me the dream tomorrow if you want, but you need to get some sleep." She says, laying her back against the headboard as well, touching her shoulder to his. How could he tell her? The whole dream revolved around her. He wasn't going to think of that now though. She was right, he did need to sleep this off.

"Thank you Lydia." He says, looking down at her.

"Don't thank me. I'm your friend." She says, repeating almost exactly the same words he said the first night. He knew she remembered more than she let on.

"Goodnight." He says as she turns the lamp off.

"Come here," She says, crawling to his side of the bed in the darkness, wrapping her body around his. "Promise you'll wake me if you get scared or can't sleep."

"I promise. You too." He responds, pulling her against him, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"Okay. I promise." She laughs, and he feels her body shake with it, making him smile.

"Good." He laughs, feeling her arms completely wrapped around him.

"Mm, you're so warm." She says, snuggling against his bare chest. "Don't have any more bad dreams."

"I'll try." He smiles, trying to focus on this and not the dream. He remembered the way she told him she loved him, and how it all seemed so real. _I love you. Did you hear me Stiles? I love you._

Hearing her say those words, dream Lydia or not, made him feel sick to his stomach. The dream was just so real feeling, and he couldn't let it go. Eventually, after not being able to think about it anymore, he fell back asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**This is mostly just a filler, but the upcoming chapters are gonna be a lot better!****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next time he woke up, it was morning. The sun was shining in her room, and she was still snuggled up to him. He didn't want to wake her, so he laid there, staring up at the ceiling.<p>

"Stiles," she whimpers, scratching her fingers across his chest, making chills form on his skin.

"Yeah?" He asks, looking at her. She didn't reply though, because she was obviously still asleep. Her lips were parted slightly, and her breath was fanning against his chest.

"Stiles..." She says again, this time smiling slightly. Then she whispers a few more things that he couldn't make out, pretty much just mumbling. He couldn't get over the fact the she was dreaming about him. She was smiling and looked happy and was saying his name in her sleep. Of course he didn't forget about his dream, but this made it slightly better.

He reached over and grabbed his phone off the nightstand, seeing that it was almost 11:30. She moved around for a minute, before he felt her stretch, groaning and reaching her arm in the air.

"Why do you always wake up before me?" She yawns, pulling the blanket up to her chin. She opens her eyes, squinting up at him.

"I only woke up a minute ago." He says, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Do you want to talk about that dream you had? That really scared me, Stiles. I've been worried about it all night. I still am." She looks at him, waiting for an explanation.

"I'll...Tell you later." He says hesitantly, not coming up with a good enough lie yet. Of course he didn't want to lie, but he couldn't exactly tell her the truth.

"Okay." She sighs, looking a little hurt.

"Sorry, but it's still freaking me out right now." He replies, taking in a breath. He felt so self-conscious without his shirt on, so he sat up, getting out of bed. "I need to go get a shirt."

"I know you're insecure," she sighs as she grabs his wrist, turning him around. "But you shouldn't be. You look really good." She assures him, letting her eyes roam across his body. He breathed in deeply and turned away, hating the way she always did this to him.

"Just..." He sighs, running his hand through his hair, refusing to look at her. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay." She says, confused. He stands there for a second longer, before walking out of her room. He grabs clothes from his backpack, and goes to the bathroom. He takes a shower, trying to clear his mind from everything for a few minutes. By the time he got out, he was already feeling much better, he just needed to cool down. He rubs the towel through his hair, drying the excess water from it. He opens the door, and heads upstairs. He knocks gently on the door (making sure she wasn't getting dressed), and she tells him to come in.

"I thought maybe we could go somewhere today. If you wanted." She smiles, testing to see if his mood is changed any. It wasn't really fair that he acted like that anyway. She had no idea about what he felt for her, so she didn't know what she had even done anyway.

"Yeah." He laughs, surprised she asked. "Yeah, that'd be great."

"Good." She laughs, relieved. He sits down on the edge of the bed, and she starts playing music on her speakers. "So what do you want to do then?"

"I don't know." He laughs, shrugging his shoulders. "It's up to you."

"No it's not!" She smiles, crossing her arms. "Just pick something. I need to know what to wear."

"Movie and lunch, then." He says, making a decision.

"Sounds great." She smiles, turning the music up. "I'm gonna take a shower. I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay." He says, laying back on the bed and scrolling through his phone. After about ten minutes, he hears the bathroom door open.

"I forgot clothes." She laughs, walking out in only a towel, her wet hair tied up in a bun. His mouth slowly drops open at the sight of her beautiful legs and arms and collarbones. She was amazing in every way.

She opens her drawers, pulling out an outfit and underwear, but he had already looked away. She sang along to the song playing, her voice soft and unique.

"I'm almost done, I just need to get dressed really quick." She says, turning around and looking at him.

"Yeah." He fake coughs, nodding his head.

"You're so weird." She laughs and narrows her eyes at him, before going back in the bathroom and shutting the door. He falls back on the bed, his back hitting the mattress harder than he expected. He stares up at the ceiling, smiling stupidly.


	22. Chapter 22

"Let me grab a few things." She says, walking out of the bathroom. She goes to her jewelry box and slips on a ring, then goes to her closet, putting on heels. "How do I look?"

"You look great. Like always." He laughs, and she smiles, flipping her hair. She's wearing black skinny jeans, a pink sleeveless shirt, and her heels. She has lipgloss on, and her hair is pulled back.

"You look good too," she laughs, linking her arm with his as he stood up. It was hard for him to look at her. He couldn't get the dream out of his mind, and it was killing him.

"You've been weird this morning." She says a few minutes later, getting in his Jeep.

"What? No I haven't." He laughs, pulling out of her driveway. "So what do you want to eat?"

"See! You're dodging all of my questions about it!" She says, looking over at him.

"I'm fine." He sighs, but she's obviously not convinced. "What do you want to eat?"

"Whatever." She groans, shaking her head. "Is Chinese okay?"

"That sounds good." He says, driving to the Chinese restaurant downtown. They don't talk for the rest of the way.

They walk in and sit down in the back at a booth that's secluded, as far away as possible from the rest of the guests. The waiter takes their drink and food order, and as soon as he walks away, a complete wave of awkwardness washes over them. He clears his throat and starts tearing pieces of his napkin up, looking around the restaurant.

"God, Stiles, what could that dream possibly have been about?!" She huffs, exasperated.

"What do you mean?" He asks, pretending to have no information on the topic.

"Stop playing dumb." She says, narrowing her eyes at him. "Was I in it? Is that why you're acting weird?"

"No," He says after a second, looking down at the table.

"You're blushing." She says, getting a slight smirk on her face. "So does that mean it was about me?"

"No, it's-"

"Oh my God…..was it a sex dream?" She covers her hand over her mouth, talking a lot louder than he would have liked, causing people to stare.

"Lydia, shh!" He says quietly, hanging his head low as he looked around the room.

"It was! You had a sex dream about me!" She laughs, her jaw dropping.

"Oh my God," He sighs, putting his face in his hands.

"But wait, why was it a nightmare? What happened…?" She asks, sounding genuinely interested.

"I'm not saying anything." He looks up at her, feeling worse and worse every time he looks in her eyes.

"So it wasn't a sex dream then?" She asks, and then sighs. "I'm sorry. I'm making this about me and you're really upset."

"It's okay." He lets out an exhausted breath, running his fingers through his hair. "It was just really messed up I guess. Can we drop it until we get back in the car at least?"

"You keep putting it off, but I'll get the truth sooner or later. But of course." She smiles weakly, putting her hand over his across the table. She hurriedly pulls away though, when the waiter comes back, giving them their food. They both thank him, and everything finally goes back to normal, both of them talking and laughing. For now at least.


	23. Chapter 23

**Edit: I'm coming home from Uni for Thanksgiving this year! I don't have plans, but I'm sure some of you do, so I probably won't update until next Friday. The chapter after this is really getting good though! Please let me know what you all think of this one, and I'll update Friday! Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

><p>"So the movies, right?" He asks, turning his Jeep on.<p>

"I'm still mad at you." She huffs, crossing her arms.

"Because I paid for your lunch? Who cares?" He laughs, shaking his head. "It's not a big deal."

"It is to me." She sighs, and he feels her eyes on him. He keeps looking ahead at the road. "I know it's not a huge thing, but no one has really done anything like that for me."

"Really?" He asks surprised, glancing between her and the road.

"Yeah…..I've had lots of boyfriends, and even if they did pay for dinner, they'd roll their eyes or something." She states, shaking her head with embarrassment.

"It's not your fault those guys are dicks. Sorry." He says, trying to console her.

"What? Don't be." She laughs, applying another layer of lip gloss. "It was really sweet what you did, though. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me for that." He says, parking outside of the theater. "Ready?"

"Yeah." She smiles, and he smiles back. He starts to open his door, but she stops him, putting her hand on his arm. "Stiles?"

"What?" He asks, turning around to look at her.

"I know I've said it, but thank you. For staying with me, for listening to me, everything you've done. It really makes me feel better knowing we're close now. You're really good to me, and I've never met a boy that was this nice to me. Just...thank you. You're a really great friend." She tugs at her bottom lip with her teeth, before leaning in, and pressing her lips softly against his cheek. She laughs, and rubs her thumb across the spot where she kissed him; wiping away the smear of lip gloss she left on his skin.

"You don't have to thank me. Really." He laughs, his heart pounding. "You're a really great friend too."

"Come on." She laughs, getting out of the Jeep. They walk up to the ticket booth and buy tickets to the least popular movie they can find. Lydia argued that it was always more fun when no one else was in the theater. They bought popcorn and a drink to share, and then headed off.

"Yes!" She says excitedly, walking into the empty theater room. They find a seat in the middle, and sit down. They talked for a few minutes, before the lights dimmed, and they watched the movie. It was a pretty bad movie, and he couldn't even remember the name. She seemed really happy though, and that made him happy too.

"Isn't this awesome? We could do anything we wanted right now." She looks at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Like what?" He laughs, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Sex." She smirks, tilting her head. A few pieces of popcorn fell from his mouth, and he choked slightly.

"What?" He asks. She sees the looks on his face and laughs, obviously playing around.

"God, Stiles, take a joke for once." She grins, hitting his arm playfully.

"Looks like it's not the alcohol that makes you say all those sexual comments." He laughs nervously, letting out a loud breath.

"What do you mean?" She asks, eyeing him carefully.

"I don't know...You just make a lot of those sexual remarks when you're drunk." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Like what?!" She asks quickly, not believing it.

"Hmm...Like when I told you to stop drinking and you said that 'it was hot when I was demanding' and to 'keep talking dirty to you'. There's more if you want." He laughs, noticing her embarrassment.

"I said that? To you? Are you lying?" She asks anxiously, while fidgeting her hands.

"Nope. You really said it. All of it." He replies, gulping at the memories.

"What else?" She questions again.

"Hmmm. Someone pushed me and I accidentally fell slightly on top of you and you said it was hot. After you kissed me you asked if I had ever pictured you naked." He says, slightly embarrassed himself.

"Have you?" She asks, staring at him curiously.

"What? Of course not—"

"Your face gives it away. You're a horrible liar." She smirks, looking satisfied. He was thoroughly embarrassed, his face reddening from it.

"Do you wanna play hide and seek?" She asks, changing the subject abruptly. "This movie sucks anyway."

"Hide and seek? I don't—"

"Come on," She groans, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of his seat. They play a few rounds, running around the room, laughing uncontrollably. They tried to keep quiet, but it wasn't very successful. It was his turn to find her, but the movie was about to end, and he caught a glimpse of some workers down the hall coming to clean.

"Oh shit," He says under his breath, and hurriedly runs up the stairs, searching for Lydia. As soon as he looks down the last row at the top and sees her, he hears the workers fully walking into the room.

"Lydia, get down," He says quietly, laying on the carpet next to her.

"What the hell?" She whispers.

"Workers are in here. We'll get kicked out if they find us." He breathes heavily, and she pulls him under the seats. He lays on the ground, and she's fully on top of him, her back pressed hard against the bottom of the seat.

"Oh God," She groans, laying her head against his collarbone, both of their chests rapidly rising and falling against each others. There was absolutely no room to move for either of them; their bodies wedged together under the seat. Her breath was hot against his neck, and he tried as hard as he could to think of other things besides her being on top of him. "How long will this take?"

"Not long I hope," He says, breathing in deeply. "God, I'm so claustrophobic."

"Think about anything else." She whispers, and she doesn't realize that that's exactly what he's trying to do. "You smell really good, by the way."

"Thanks," He smiles, trying as hard as he could to ignore how close they were.

"They'll probably throw away our drink and popcorn." She whines, and he quickly covers her mouth with his hand.

"They're coming." He says in a panic. The two guys walk past them talking about random stuff, not even noticing anything suspicious at all. They both let out a breath, and wait a few minutes until they know for sure they're gone. Lydia drags herself out from under the seats, almost getting stuck. As she finally gets out and stands up, he lets out a long breath.

"That was close," She laughs, pulling him up to stand on his feet.

"God, I'm so glad I can breathe." He says breathlessly, holding his hand over his heart.

"The movie's over now. Are you ready to go?" She asks, smoothing out her shirt.

"Yeah, let's go." He says, completely in a daze after everything that happened today.


	24. Chapter 24

"Should we go by your house?" She asks, walking down the stairs as the lights in the theater room started to slowly come back on.

"Why?" He asks, catching up to her.

"For you to get more clothes, duh." She laughs, nudging his arm. "Besides, isn't your dad worried about you by now?"

"Nah, he thinks I'm at Scott's. I text him last night and told him I'd be staying with Scott until Monday probably. But yeah, I need some new clothes I guess." He says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Could you not have just said you were at my house? He knows we're friends…" She says, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but he…." _He knows I like you. _"...He doesn't like the whole boy/girl sleepover thing."

"Ahhh," She laughs, nodding her head understandingly. They walk through the door and head to the front of the building. "I hate that, you know? That everyone just assumes something will always happen."

"Well, we did kiss two times. And you did make hundreds of sex invites towards me." He laughs, and she rolls her eyes, laughing as well.

"Shut up, Stiles! I did not!" She pretends to be angry, knocking her arm against his.

"You actually did that a few times too." He laughs, and she covers her hand over her mouth.

"Oh God." She stops suddenly, gripping Stiles' shirt in her hand, making him jerk back.

"What?" He asks, looking around, trying to find what the big deal was.

"It's my ex. Oh my God…" She stares over at the guy, and Stiles look over at him too. He was with a girl, and they looked really happy. He was tall and athletic-looking with a strong jawline. Basically the opposite of everything Stiles is, he thought.

"Are you serious? He doesn't go to our school…" He says, knowing he didn't recognize him.

"No, he doesn't go to our school." She sighs, running her fingers through her hair. "God, he looks so happy. And hot." She breathes out, biting her lip as she checks him out from afar. Stiles shifted uncomfortably, but agreed with her. He was one of the best looking guys he'd ever seen, hands down.

"You dated him? He's really good looki-"

"Oh my god, he's coming over here." Lydia says, breathing out. "Kiss me."

"What?" Stiles asks, gulping.

"I need you to kiss me." She looks up at him, and Stiles glances over at her ex briefly, noticing that he hadn't even seen them yet.

"There are people everywhere, I don't think—"

"Stiles. Please." She begs, looking up at him pleadingly. He looks at her for a second, knowing that this was the exact kind of situation he was trying to dodge. "I have to show him that I'm happy too. Please do this for me."

"Okay," He looks in her eyes, stepping closer to her. "Okay." He says again, this time more of a whisper. He knew he shouldn't, but he was also thanking God he got another chance to kiss her, even if it was just to make her ex jealous. He wanted to make this the best kiss she's ever had.

"Oh God, he's making his way over here..." She says, biting her lip. "Don't look."

"I won't." He tells her, looking in her eyes.

"Stiles, now. Please." she whispers, her eyes silently pleading. He wrapped his arms around her, and rubbed his thumb gently against her back. He leaned down and finally pressed his mouth against hers, causing his blood to start pumping quickly, as well as hers. He kissed her softly and slowly; savoring the sweet taste of her vanilla lip gloss. He scratched his fingers against her shirt, before moving his hand slowly up her back, neck, and then cradling her cheek with it. He ran his thumb across her cheekbone, and she gripped his shirt in her fists eagerly.

"Mmmm." She exhales hot breath against his mouth, as his tongue moved slowly against her bottom lip. Her smooth lips were in sync with his; both of them pulling each other closer and tilting their heads every few seconds, like they couldn't get enough of each other to ever be satisfied. His skin was hot where he touched her, and he realized that he couldn't even remember a time that would ever top this.

"Lydia?!" They hear, and they both slowly stop kissing, before fully pulling apart. He felt like he was in a trance, and he could tell she did too. She looked up at Stiles, gulping and furrowing her eyebrows like she was confused.

"Um," she narrows her eyes and tilts her head, speechless. "Wha-Wait, what?" She asks, turning to face her ex. She looked like she had forgotten her ex was even there, and he couldn't help but feel accomplished. Unless she just had an amazing acting ability that no one knew about.

"Oh, hi Logan." She says breathlessly, smiling at him. She ran her thumb over her lips, like she was confirming that it was all real and not made up in her head. He noticed her wipe her sweaty palms on her pants, and a few people were staring at them because of the hot make out session.

"I haven't seen you...in a while." He says, looking between Stiles and Lydia, clearly impressed.

"Yeah, well." She says, giving him a quick malicious look.

"Stephanie, this is Lydia." He says, pulling his date closer to him. They were two of the best looking people, and it was almost blinding to see them together.

"Hi," Lydia smiles at her genuinely, before lacing her fingers with Stiles'.

"This is um…." She says, not being able to find words. "Stiles," She looks up at him and bites her lip, still having a dazed look in her eye. "Good luck, by the way." She looks at the girl seriously and sadly, and then looks back to Logan, leaving the girl confused.

"Looks like you two are having a good time," Logan says, clearing his throat.

"We are," she smirks up at Stiles, slowly licking her lips. Now it was his turn to be speechless. "Our theater was empty so..."

He gulped at the implication she was giving, even though it was obviously a lie.

"We have to be somewhere..." Logan says, looking slightly hurt. "Maybe I'll see you guys around." He starts to leave, but then he hesitates, before turning back around. "He looks like he really loves you, Lydia." He says towards Stiles, making him want to cower away with intimidation. "Take care of her man. She's really great, and I really messed up. Don't ruin it like I did. See you around."

"Yeah," Lydia says, but her voice not showing any promise. They walked away, and she leaned against the wall, groaning.

"Come on. Let's go to the car and you're gonna tell me what all that was about." He says, walking to the exit.


	25. Chapter 25

There were lots of people still staring at them, leaving him feeling self-conscious and wanting to get out of the theater as quickly as possible. She didn't even seem to notice them watching, and he wished he could be like that. He was angry at himself and felt upset and hurt. Of course the kiss was amazing in the moment, but now he regretted it as usual, knowing he would never, _ever_ get over her. His heart was broken.

"Did you see the look on his face?" She laughs, looking extremely happy. They walked out of the building, the wind blowing slightly, making her hair flow perfectly in the air. "He looked so jealous. That was amazing."

"It's nothing." He says opening her door to the Jeep. She notices the upset tone of his voice, and looks at him confused. He walks around to his side, and decides that she can't know he's upset. It would be way too obvious why, and this time there was no excuse. So he put on a smile and got in the Jeep.

"Are you-" She asks worriedly, but sees his smile. "Never mind." She laughs, shaking her head, seeing it was probably just something she had made up in her head.

"So what's the deal with him, anyway? What happened with you two?" He asks, turning to look at her.

"We dated last year, and everything was going great. Like…_really_ _great_." She sighs, smoothing out her jeans.

"And?" He asks gently, hesitantly, not wanting to push any questions on her.

"_And, _he was cheating on me. With two other girls _and_ a guy. None of us even knew there were other people." She replies, and then looks over at him, shrugging her shoulders.

"Are you serious?! Four people? What the hell?! What an asshole." He says, full of disgust.

"Yeah, I know. He's so horrible...But we showed him, right? He looked so jealous." She laughs, squeezing his arm. "And he should. Stiles…..That kiss."

"What about it?" He asks nonchalantly, even though he was more than eager to hear what she had to say.

"I don't want this to sound weird since you're my friend and all, but it was the best kiss I've ever had. Regardless of the fact that we were in a movie theater in front of a lot of people." She laughs, applying more lip gloss. He licked his lips, and could still faintly taste the vanilla flavor still in his mouth. "I take back what I said about you being a good kisser. You're actually a _great_ kisser."

"I hope so...I made you forget my name." He says, smiling slightly, even though he felt like he could burst with happiness.

"What do you mean?" She asks curiously, furrowing her eyebrows.

"After we kissed and he introduced Stephanie to us, you looked at me, and there was a long pause before you even remembered what my name was." He laughs, still feeling dizzy from the kiss.

"Oh." She laughs, her cheeks tinted with red. "Yeah...It was that good I guess. I thought you had only kissed one person before me...?"

"I have." He says, confused. "It's only been one person. And that was when I was thirteen."

"Really? What happened?" She asked curiously.

"She...Well, her 'boyfriend' had been flirting with some girl or something apparently, and I was the first boy she could get her hands on. To make him jealous, you know. She took me by surprise."

"Oh. So it wasn't really your choice, then..." She says, showing empathy.

"It's not a big deal. Just wasn't really how I wanted my first kiss to be like, is all." He shrugs his shoulders, smiling.

"So does that make me your official first kiss, then?" She asks, grinning happily.

"Yeah, I guess it does." He laughs, feeling lightheaded from the way she was looking at him.

"Wow...Well you're a natural." She says, looking surprised.

"Thanks." He laughs awkwardly, feeling a foreign sense of pride in himself. Because of her.

"Mhmm. Also, thank you again for doing that. It meant a lot to me to get back at him." She looks at him, darting her eyes between his.

"It's nothing." He shrugs his shoulders.

"It is something, Stiles. It was really nice. You didn't have to do that." She smiles, ghosting her fingers across his arm. He laughs, and his hands are shaky as he finds the key on his key-chain, and right as he's about to put it in the ignition, she gasps.

"No way." She whispers, and they both watch Logan and Stephanie walk past the front of the Jeep. They start to get in the car that's parked right in front of Stiles' Jeep; even facing them.

"What are the odds—" he starts to say, but without warning, she leans over and presses her lips fully against his again. He's tense at first, but then he relaxes into it, not stopping her. He couldn't.

"Don't stop." She whispers against his lips, fueling him even more. "They're watching."

He kisses her passionately, knowing he's too used to doing this, just to have it all taken away when school comes around on Monday, making it like none of this ever happened. He tangled his hands in her hair, making her pant against his mouth. Her hand rubbed up and down his neck, pulling gently on his hair, making him groan. He detached his lips from hers, and pressed fervent, sensual kisses down her neck, causing her to moan quietly, but still audibly. He caught a glimpse of her as he moved to the other side of her neck, and she was biting her lip with her eyes closed. He only gets to kiss her neck one more time, before she grabs his face, and presses her lips to his again, like she couldn't wait any longer. Her mouth was gentle on his; her hand pressing against his chest where his heart is. He knew it was getting too heated, and he internally fought with himself to decide if he should stop it or not. God, he didn't want to, but he knew that the longer they did this, the worse he would feel afterwards. He kissed her hard one last time, and then pulled away, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I…." He says breathlessly, his mind going blank.

"They're gone!" She says, looking out the windshield and noticing the absence of his car. "God, he was probably so pissed."

"Yeah," He replies quietly, pressing his thumb against his lips. He couldn't even look at her without wanting to kiss her for hours and hours, never stopping.

"I didn't realize how much I've missed kissing." She says, breathing in deeply, still trying to catch her breath. "I don't even remember the last time I was kissed like that."

"I had forgotten what it was even like until you kissed me the other night. I missed it too." He laughs awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Was it good for you though?" She asks, looking over at him curiously.

"It was okay…" He lies, trying not to smile.

"God, why do you always have to do that?!" She laughs, gently hitting his arm with her hand.

"Because it bothers you so much that someone doesn't think you're the best at it." He laughs, eyeing her carefully. "But yeah. It was great. You're a good kisser too."

"Good." She laughs, shaking her head.

"I guess I wouldn't really know if you were bad at it, though. Since I've had so little experience and everything." He says, trying to hold back his laughs as she pinches his arm, her mouth open.

"Trust me, Stiles. I'm definitely the best at what I do." She smiles, and then looks ahead at the parking lot. He watches her for a second; seeing how beautiful and amazing and witty she was. She was so confident and secure in who she was, and he had always been envious of that; never being able to love the lankiness of his body, or the way he was speechless in front of a pretty girl, when she could date someone as good-looking as Logan and never be at loss for words. He admired her in almost every way possible. She didn't care what people thought about her, because she knew that it didn't matter; she is who she is, and no one could change that. It was always so hard for him to grasp that within himself, but she unknowingly gave him courage every day to try. She was perfect for him, but he wasn't perfect for her. And he knew that.

He turns the Jeep on, and heads to his house.


	26. Chapter 26

**It's getting towards the end of the story, and since this is a shorter chapter, I decided to update again today!**

* * *

><p>She stays in the Jeep as he runs inside and grabs some clothes, making sure to fix his hair in the mirror before heading back out. She glances up at him for a second as he gets in, before looking away and locking her phone.<p>

"Are you okay?" He asks, looking over at her worriedly.

"I….Yeah." She says, blinking hard. She pushed her lips together, running her fingers through her hair. He looks down at her phone in her lap, then back up at her. What could have possibly happened in that short amount of time?

"Lydia..." He starts to say, knowing something is bad wrong, but she pulls away from him. His stomach twisted at how she looked like his skin burned her when he tried to touch her; pulling away quickly and bitterly.

"Just….Just drive and let me think for a few minutes. I'm fine." She says, and he suddenly felt horrible. He sat there for a second not knowing what to do, before pulling out of his driveway and going to her house. Had he done something? Or had it been someone else? He didn't know what to do to fix it. Without looking at him, she reaches over and runs her hand on his arm. She pats his hand a few times, silently letting him know that she's fine, before pulling away. It was a start at least.

They got to her house, and she didn't look at him. He gulped, and tried to think of what he could have done, but everything was fine before he went inside, so he had absolutely no idea.

"Stop trying to fix your hair. It looks really good messy." She smiles slightly as she reaches up, running her fingers through it.

"Thanks." He looks at her, and he realizes she isn't mad at all. She looks upset.

"I hope I didn't do anything to upset you. I'd never do something like that on purpose, do you know that?" He asks, keeping his space.

"It's okay," she says, shaking her head. "You haven't done anything. Let's just go watch a movie."

"Okay." He replies, full of relief, even though he wasn't quite convinced.

"Is Tangled alright?" She asks, grabbing a DVD from the shelf.

"Yeah! I love that movie." He laughs, getting comfortable on the couch. She puts it in, and sits on the other side of the couch; as far away from him as she possibly could. She seemed standoff-ish and stiff, definitely not like the normal Lydia. They didn't speak one word during the whole entire movie, but he did hear her quietly laugh a few times. He hated the feeling of knowing that something was going on, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Do you want to come help me make dinner?" She asks, stretching across the couch as the movie ended. She seemed like she felt a lot better, and he thanked god he was at least making some progress.

"Yeah, sure. I'm so hungry." He stands up, yawning. He didn't know exactly why, but he could sense her being upset was because of him. He just couldn't figure out the reason, and it was eating away at him quickly. What _had_ he done?


	27. Chapter 27

"We have…" She says, opening the freezer. "Hmm. Not much, really...What about macaroni and cheese?"

"That sounds freakin' great right now." He laughs, watching her scramble around the kitchen getting supplies. She goes to the cabinet, and reaches for a pot to put on the stove. She stands on her toes, straining her arm, but with no luck of grabbing it due to her height.

"There's usually a stool around here somewhere..." She sighs, looking around feverishly.

"Here, I got it." He laughs as he walks over, easily grabbing it.

"Thanks." She takes it from him and smiles, looking at him for a fleeting moment, and then pushes past him to the counter.

"You go and get the water boiling, I'll get the measurements of milk and butter." She says, opening the fridge and grabbing ingredients.

"Alright," He agrees, pouring water in the pot, and then setting it on the stove. He opens the box of macaroni, and waits for it to boil. Finally it starts bubbling up, and he dumps the noodles in, sighing and leaning back on the counter. She's done with measurements, so she walks over to him, looking at the pot of boiling macaroni. She leans against the counter, right where both ends meet making it a corner. She smiles up at him, and then turns to stir the noodles. He put his hands on her waist and lifts her up, and she laughs as he sets her down on the counter. She smiles and shakes her head, running her fingers through his hair. He was so happy. Suddenly It was like something in her mind clicked, and all of the happiness was immediately zapped from her body. She clears her throat, and turns the stove off.

"This is done." She laughs, embarrassed. She drains the water, and he stands there awkwardly as she mixes the ingredients together silently. She pours two bowls of the macaroni and cheese, and sets them down at the table in front of him.

"Wine?" She asks, opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle.

"Um...Sure. I guess so." He nods, waiting for her to get over there before he started to eat. She pulls out two wine glasses, and poured them both some. She brings the glasses and bottle over to the table, and sat down. She started eating, and then took a big gulp of her wine. He decided to try it, and the bitter taste stung his tongue, and burned all the way down his throat as he took a sip. He couldn't help but make a disgusted face, no matter how hard he tried.

By the time he put his cup down, she was filling her empty glass again. It was nasty, but he liked the warm, airy feeling that it caused to spread through his body. He took sips of it every few minutes, but by the time they were both done with their food, she was already filling her fourth glass.

"Jesus, Lydia, will you slow down?" He says, taking the glass away from her. "What do you want to get drunk for?"

"I'm not drunk." She says, pushing her lips together. "I'm just a little buzzed. I promise."

"Okay." He says, sitting back in his chair. He could tell by the glisten in her eye that her words weren't true.

"It makes us loosen up...it makes it less awkward." She laughs, twirling her finger around the glass.

"What's awkward?" He asks, in hope for an answer. He had no idea why it was awkward between them, and he was hoping that since she was tipsy, that maybe she would give the answer to him.

"I don't know." She laughs, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm just saying."

"No you're not. Something's bothering you." He says, taking a gulp of the wine himself, realizing he needed something to calm his nerves as well.

"Maybe." She says, slightly startled at his seriousness.

"Well are you going to tell me then?" He asks, sitting back in his chair. He felt lots more relaxed he noticed, but he was still determined to find an answer.

"I saw...well I saw..." She gulps, but then shakes her head, seeming a lot more sober all of the sudden. "Never mind."

"God, Lydia," he laughs sadly. "I don't know what you want me to do."

"What makes you think I want you to do anything?!" She asks, suddenly raising her voice.

"I don't want to start this with you. If you're just going to keep ignoring me and not tell me what's wrong, I'll leave okay? I don't see a point in staying if you don't even want me to." He states, sitting up out of his chair.

"Stop!" She stands up, grabbing his arm. "I can't tell you what's wrong...I can't."

"I'm not asking you to tell me. Just...Just don't take it out on me. I can't take it. I don't know what to say or do to make you feel better. It sucks to know I can't help." He sighs, fidgeting his hand.

"It's alright. Everything's okay." She tells him, but he can't help but notice that it seems like she's not only trying to convince him, but herself as well. "Sorry. About all of this."

"It's okay." He replies, sitting back down, and she does too. He could full-on _feel_ the awkwardness in the room. It gave him an uneasy feeling just _sitting_ in there with how much tension there really was. Unspoken words and lies were in the air, and there would always be a barrier between them if they could never get passed this. He wanted to, he just didn't know how. Apparently she couldn't tell him what was wrong, and of course he couldn't tell her he loved her, either. He didn't know if they even _could_ get passed this. That's what scared him most.


	28. Chapter 28

"We're so fancy." He laughs, setting his glass down, trying to ease the tension between them. She smiles for a second, and then looks serious.

"Can I ask you something? Something serious?" She questions, not looking directly at him.

"Of course." He says, obviously more than nervous.

"Do you think...Do you think it's weird that we kissed?" She asks, briefly glancing up at him.

"Um..." He hesitates, not knowing what to say. "I don't know. Is it for you? Is this what this is all about?"

"No! I don't mind kissing you, it's just - No, but...I know you used to have a crush on me. So what does us kissing mean to you? Do you still have a crush on me?" She asks quietly, curiously. His heart was pounding, and his mouth was dry. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Lydia, we're friends. I was just a kid, and it was just a dumb crush." He replies, proud of himself for even being able to form words.

"Don't lie to me, Stiles. Not you too." She sighs, looking sad.

"I'm not lying—" he starts to say, but she interrupts him.

"I saw the text! I saw the stupid text, Stiles. It was so stupid." She says, putting her face in her hands.

"That text the other day wasn't about you. If that's what you were talking about..." He lies straight through his teeth, his head whirling, feeling more than sick.

"Okay, I guess you're right. I guess there was just another girl you slept with in my house that night." She says sarcastically, and he knew it was too late to lie.

"You weren't supposed to see it. You weren't supposed to ever know." He says, defeated. He felt tired and weak, like this was just a dream. Another nightmare.

"I was sitting in the Jeep waiting for you to come out, and I remembered that I had a deleted text folder. You said you deleted the text, so I looked. I guess I just assumed you had deleted it out of there too. But you hadn't." She says, closing her eyes.

"It was stupid. I was still drunk." He says, not wanting to give in just yet.

"Are you kidding?" She stands up, and pushes his chest angrily. "Don't you know that I see the way you look at me, Stiles? How upset you look when I call you my friend? I've...No one else has looked at me like you have. I've always noticed it, and I've always known. That text was just…it was finally just something real. I knew you had liked me for a long time, but God, I...I didn't know you loved me."

"You weren't supposed to know! I didn't want you to know! I was supposed to grow out of it and never let you know how I felt about you." He clenches his jaw, not able to fight.

"Why not?! Why am I not supposed to know?!" She asks, completely exasperated.

"Because I knew...I knew you could never feel the same about me, and I didn't want to lose you as a friend either. That would kill me, Lydia. It really would." He stands up, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?!" She asks furiously, and stands in front of him.

"Home." He sighs, not having enough energy to do anything else, really.

"You think you can just leave after I find out you're in love with me?!" She asks, pushing him again. "I'm pushing you! Do something! You're just standing there! Why don't you do something?!"

He grabs her face, and quickly kisses her, pouring every emotion into it that he had. He felt her body loosen up, and he tried to forget that this was probably the last time he'd ever kiss her. She didn't kiss him back, but she didn't stop him either. He realized she probably felt bad, but that was the last thing he wanted, so he pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He says, hanging his head low, stepping away from her.

"Why did you do that, Stiles..." She sighs, obviously upset as she bit her lip.

"I was really hoping you would spontaneously reciprocate it." He replies, feeling a horrible void in himself. He didn't think he could ever forgive himself for everything that's happened.

"I never meant to hurt you. I mean...I thought I knew you liked me, but I wasn't sure. I thought if you liked me, kissing you would be doing you a favor. But now knowing you love me...I bet it hurt you, didn't it?" She asks quietly, sounding in pain.

"Yeah." He replies, looking down at his feet. He didn't want to cry. He tried so hard not to cry, his throat tightening, the back of his eyes burning.

"I didn't mean...I promise I didn't mean to hurt you like that." She cries, gulping and backing away from him. "Don't hate me. Do you hate me?"

"No, of course not." He says, walking towards her, sadly. "I could never hate you."

"What...what was the dream?" She questioned, looking slightly afraid of what she might hear.

"God, it was..." He sighs, running his hand through his hair. "I got up to get water in the night, but you stopped me. You kissed me and told me you loved me, and...you said you wanted me. So we kissed some more, and then you pushed me off and said you could never love me. You laughed and said I was a loser, and that you were just wondering how far we could go to see how much I believed it." He laughs sadly, not being able to look at her.

"Do you really think of me that way? Would I really do that?" She asked, horrified.

"No, God no..." He says, feeling like he needed to splash some cold water in his face. "That's how I snapped out of it. Because I kept thinking '_Lydia would never do that to me,_'"

"I'm sorry I did all of this to you. Kissing you and asking you to stay over. I promise I didn't know." She says, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Don't cry. It's not your fault at all." He says, his heart breaking more and more each second he looked at her. She hugged him, sobbing into his shirt. He was in so much pain, and he could physically feel his heart breaking.

"Can I kiss you one more time?" He asks hesitantly, and she looks up at him. "Before..."

"Yeah." She nods, wiping her tears away. "Of course."


	29. Chapter 29

He holds her small face in his hands, and looks in her glassy eyes that are brimming with tears. He runs his thumb over her lips, before leaning in slowly, and pressing his mouth to hers. Her lips were soft like they normally were, and he was baffled at the thought that he knew what they normally felt like. He gave her a long, slow kiss, and they both knew this was different than the others they had. It wasn't because it was his birthday, or because she was trying to make her ex jealous; it was solely the fact that he asked to kiss her, and she said yes. Something exploded inside of him, and a feeling mixed with nervousness and euphoria surged through him.

He tasted the salty tears that had fallen down to her lips, and he felt her body shake with sobs. He couldn't do it anymore, so he pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He says, feeling even worse than he did before. He thought he should be crying, but he had already been prepared years ago for this. He was only her friend, and it was only a kiss to her. For him, it was like in the movies, where fireworks go off behind them and hearts were racing. He knew it wasn't a movie though, and she wasn't going to look at him in a different way and realize she's been in love with him this whole time. Sometimes, love isnt requited. Movies never show that.

"I can do better!" She cries, her voice cracking. "Kiss me again. I can do better."

"You sound like you're miserable and being forced to kiss me, Lydia. I don't want that. I want you to want to kiss me." He says, feeling like he needed to throw up everything in his stomach. "I don't think I can be here right now."

"Stiles," She sniffs, whimpering pitifully. He turned around and looked at her, and she ran and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, and propped his chin on her head. They sat there for a few minutes, and her body was shaking against his with silent whimpers. He could barely take it.

"What does this mean for us?" She asks, lifting her head and looking up at him.

"I don't know." He sighs, shrugging his shoulders. "I...I don't think we can ever go back to normal after this." He replies, even though he never wanted to say those words out loud. She started crying even harder, and he wondered how all of these horrible things could happen just because of an accidental text.


	30. Chapter 30

**This is going to be the last chapter! I loved this story, and I'm sad that it's ending. I hope you all liked it!**

* * *

><p>"I don't want anything to change between us. Can it not just go back to the way it was before?" She begs, trying hard to suppress her tears and stay strong.<p>

"You know that can't happen." He sighs, feeling numb to the pain now. "This is all of your fault, you know. If you weren't so smart and beautiful and amazing I wouldn't have fallen in love with you." He says, trying to lift the mood a little, even though he was more than miserable. She smiles slightly, and looks in his eyes.

"You know, I really like how you always do that." She says, her eyes watering again.

"What do mean? Do what?" He asks curiously, still trying hard to hold back his tears, too.

"Even when you're hurting, you always still try to make people feel better. Even though you're the one that hurts the most." She shakes her head slowly, her cheeks reddened from tear stains. "Will you...can you say it? Please?"

"Say what?" He asks, even though he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Stiles," She sighs, wiping tears from her face. His shoulders slump, and he feels defeated. He never wanted to say it out loud, because that would make it so much worse to face. But he felt like if there was ever a time to, it was definitely right now. "Don't do this. You know what I'm talking about. I know you do."

"This is really hard, but...I'm in love with you, Lydia." He says quietly, a lump forming in his throat. He figured that if he said it, he at least wanted to get it all out of his system. He didn't want to ever regret not telling her how he really feels, and he couldn't waste this chance. "I'm so in love with you. It has always, _always_ been you, and it always will be. Even if you don't feel the same."

She looks at him, her beautiful eyes darting between his. She reaches up, tangling her fingers in his hair, and somehow they were kissing. He didn't know how or why, but he wasn't happy anymore. He couldn't be.

"Don't, Lydia...I can't..." He pulls away, only feeling pain now. His body ached, and he was exhausted from all of this. "I can't kiss you anymore. I thought it would help, but it just made it worse I think."

"I need to say something," She replies, trying to sound tough. As always. "I just...I love talking to you. I love being around you. This weekend has been one of the best of my life, and it was because of you. I can't lose that. I can't lose _you_."

"I told you; I don't think it's a good idea for us to be friends, as hard as that is to say. And kissing me isn't a great start, either." He says, not being able to feel any emotion at all.

"But I want to! I'm trying to get out the right words, so just listen, Stiles. You're one of the most important people to me, and I've lost enough people already. Too many. When we kiss...I feel something. I know I do. I've never felt it before with anyone else, not even Jackson. I'm just...I'm just really scared I think. I could lose you with either choice I made, and I don't want to take a chance by just giving up. I want to be with you. I want to try." She replies hesitantly, her hands shaking as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. "You make me a better person, and you make me want to be better, too. You make me happy. You know what I've been through, and we can both deal with it together."

"Is this...are you serious?" He gulps, feeling adrenaline pump through his veins.

"I am. I swear." She smiles slightly, biting her lip. "I really think we should try. See where it goes and everything."

"Yeah, I mean...Yeah. I think it's a good idea." He smiles, happiness coming back to him. An emotion that he couldn't even remember the feel of just a few minutes ago.

"So...I guess we're dating, then?" She asks, tilting her head.

"I guess we are." He replies, laughing nervously as he rubs the back of his neck. "Wait, this isn't like...Some kind of prank is it? Because that would b-"

"-God, shut up," She laughs, cutting him off and kissing him; her lips tilting into a smile against his. He was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is the end! Thank you all for your favorites, follows, and reviews! It really means a lot. I would love it if you left me a comment telling me what your favorite chapterpart of the story you love the most. Thank you all for everything!**


End file.
